Como seducir a un Hyuga
by elidel
Summary: Tres chicas, cada una de ellas enamoradas del mismo honbre. ¿Quien llegará al corazón de este? Además, es un Hyuga, ¿Cómo conquistarlo? HinaSaku HinaSasu o HinaNaru , (futuro lemon) depende de ustedes. (Cambios de sexo de algunos personajes)
1. Mi Principe

_**"Como seducir a un Hyuga"**_

 **-Disclaimer-** _"Estos personajes que tomaré para mi historia no son de mi propiedad, si no han visto el anime (que es muy poco probable) les sugiero que lo miren."_

 **-Advertencias-**

- _Los personajes, con respecto al ambiente fisico, sufrirá algunos cambios de sexo._

- _No habra Yuri ni Yaoi (Aunque no es mala la idea 7v7)_

- _Puede tomar forma de harem, más no será tanto asi._

- _El Rating puede sufrir un ligero cambio al pasar los capitulos._

Hacía mucho frío en ese bello Lunes por la mañana. Como era costumbre, desde el inicio del invierno en Japón, la pequeña pelirosa se abrigaba adecuadamente para la fecha.

Sus padres no se hallaban en casa, cosa que hizo salir a jugar a un parque cercano a la primogenita de la familia Haruno.

Vaya que era toda una niña exótica, ojos grandes color jade, pestañas largas, una nariz tan pequeña como una nuez, el cabello rosa trenzado en dos partes. Sin duda alguna la familia desbordaba suerte con la aun infante.

Mas la pequeña no se sentia tan bien querida, digo, sus padres la concentian y amaban. Pero ella se quedaba sola cuando tenian que trabajar, no tenia amigos y se encontraba en una ciudad completamente nueva.

Decidió sentarse en un columbio del lugar, mesiendose levemente de vez en cuando. Dio un pequeño brinco al hacerlo, ya que la parte metalica de este, se encontraba completamente frío.

-Miren esto, ¡Youka! ¡Nishio! ¡Pero que bicho mas raro!-Tres niños de unos cuantos años mayores que ella la miraron y tomaron bruscamente una hebra de su cabello.

-A..Auch... o..onegai... me d..duele..no hagan eso..-

-¿Te duele? Oe! Youka! Dice que le duele-

-Y si hago...esto..- El niño que respondia por nombre de Youka tomo otra hebra rosada sin ninguna delicadeza alguna. -¿Aun te duele?-

-¡Jaja! Pero que horrible cabello, parece chicle. Y yo odio el chicle- El mas grande de ellos, Nishio, se burlaba con los brazos cruzados de la pequeña Sakura mientras ella intentaba safarze de los otros dos entre lagrimas.

-A..Alguien...por favor...-

-Te cortaremos ese horrible cabello tuyo..-Youka, de su pantalon saco unas grandes tijeras, y sin ningun temor se aproximo a cortarle el pequeño fracmento de cabello que poseia en sus manos.

-¡N...No!- Sakura asustada grito, pero ya era en vano, el pedazo de cabello ya hacia en el suelo. -Pa..paren... esto no me gusta...- Callo del columbio encima de la fria tierra con nieve.

-No es de caballeros hacer llorar a una dama.-

-¡¿EHHHH?!- Todos los mocosos al unísono gritaron y voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

Era un niño un poco mas alto que ella, tenía los ojos color perla, el cabello azulino corto y estaba muy bien vestido. Parecía un pequeño principe. ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?! Ese sería el principe de los cuentos que su mamá siempre le contaba antes de dormir.

La pequeña con enormes ojos jade alzo la vista con toda la sangre subida en sus mejillas, parecia una pequeña cereza.

-¿Quien eres tu? Mejor largate de aqui niño- Le dijo Nishio acercandose al pequeño principe.

-¿Quien soy? Alguien que les dará una paliza si no se van.- Oh vaya, Sakura estaba tan estupefacta al ver con que elegancia su heroe hablaba, aunque usara un tanto de palabras burlgares.

-¡YA VEREMOS!- gritó el mas grande, los tres corrieron hacia su principe muy enojados. Pero el ágilmente ñps esquivo al trio de niños facilmente, golpeandolos con sus palmas y dejandolos en el suelo.

Sakura lo miro aun mas asombrada que antes, su pequeño principe no tenia ni un rasguño y su traje seguia tan impecable.

Este se acerco a ella y le tendio una mano mientras le sonreia tiernamente.

-¿Puedes levantarte?-

-S..Si...- Nuestra pequeña rosada tomó la mano de su galante caballero mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Por que te molestaban?- Le pregunto el niño ojiperla.

-E..Es por mi cabello...es extraño..y..feo...- bajo la mirada mientras sentia que sus bellos ojos se humedecian.

-Entiendo...-

-Uhmm... ¿Tu tambien lo odias?- Le pregunto Sakura.

-¿Odiar?...- El infante tomó una pose pensativa algo comica y tierna a la vez. -Pues no, creo que me parece hermoso, me recuerdan a las flores de cerezo que veia con Oka-san.-

Sakura dejo de llorar y lo miro a los ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa queria asomarse en sus pequeños labios.

-A..Arigato...-

-Eso..-Señalo el azulino hacia el pequeño mechón de cabello en el suelo -¿Te lo hicieron ellos?-

-S..si..-contesto.

Miró como el principe se arrodillo y cogio el fragmento de cabello, seguido de su pantalon saco un pañuelo blanco y guardo el cabello en este envolviendolo, en un suave movimiento lo volvió a guardar en su pantalon.

-Mi nombre es Hinata, es un placer- Y el niño se reincorporo dando un formal saludo a la pelirosa que se sonrojo al instante.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¡Es hora de irnos!- Se escuchó una gran voz tal vez muy cerca del lugar. El niño volvio a inclinarse como despedida y corrio lejos del lugar.

Mientras una pequeña niña tenía la mano en su corazon sintiendo como este latia fuerte y rápido haciendola sonreir.

 ***12 Años Despúes***

-¡Sakura! ¡Apúrate niña! A tu padre se le hará tarde para el trabajo...- se oyó un grito.

Sakura Haruno, la pequeña flor de cerezo habia crecido y desarrollado encantadoramente normal, su formal y distintivo uniforme le hacia ver como toda una distinguida señorita de alta sociedad.

Una joven llena de seguridad y confianza en si misma, una de las mejores estudiantes de su escuela.

-Tomaré algo en la escuela, Oka-san, descuida- Y sin decir mas salió disparada de su hogar hacia el vehículo de su progenitor que ya hacia esperandola.

Vaya que había cambiado, su larga cabellera rosa la hacia ver totalmente hermosa, ¡Como lo amaba! Desde que conocio a su principe empezó a amar su cabello.

Desde que conoció a su principe...

Fue un gran impulso en ella, ahora tenia amigos, dejo la timidez de lado y se volvio una mujer valiente.

-Sakura, ya llegamos, te veo en la noche mi shōjo(1)- Desde el retrovisor su padre le mostro una gran sonrisa de aliento.

-Hai! Que tengas un buen dia y ve con cuidado!- dicho esto bajo del auto tomando sus cosas.

Primer dia de escuela y se sentia emocionada, a decir verdad, todos los estudiantes ahi lo estaban.

-¡Sakura-chaaaaaan!- escucho una voz femenina gritarle a lo lejos, sabia de quien se trataba. Vaya que Naruto nunca cambiaba, tan escandalosa como siempre.

Volteo a mirarla y vio que se hayaba con su otra mejor amiga, Sasuke Uchiha, seguía igual de inexpresiva como siempre. Y detras de ambas ya estaban los tipicos fanboys de la rubia y la pelinegra.

-Hola Naruto, ¿quieres dejar de gritar?- Le pregunto Sakura ya teniendolas cerca.

-Ya la conoces, decirle que deje de ser tan idiota es hablar con el vacio- Le dijo la Uchiha.

-¡Oye temee! Al menos no soy tan amargada como tú ,dattebayo!- contesto la rubia de ojos azules.

-¿Y si mejor vamos a nuestros salones?- Habló Sakura intentando reservar la poca paciencia para el resto del día. ¡Genial! Sus amigas si que eran unicas, era un milagro que la rosada no les diera un sape a cada una para calmar sus pleitos.

Las tres llegaron a tiempo, o almenos para elegir lugares descentes para el resto del año. Sakura se sento en la primera fila y al lado de ella se encontraba Sasuke, específicamente por la ventana, mas Naruto estaba detras de ella.

-Todos silencio- Anunció una voz que ella conocia muy bien. Otro año siendo alumna de Iruka Umino, bueno almenos ya conocia su metodo de enseñanza y lo que exigia.

-Ha pasado un largo periodo desde que los veo, a la mayoría de ustedes los conozco, más la otra parte es desconocida para mi.- Hablo el profesor obteniendo la mirada de apróximadamente 25 alumnos. -Ah..antes que me presente y les diga que les pediré para este año, hay un estudiante nuevo, adelante.-

Y lo vio...¿Era un sueño? ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando una pesada broma? ¡Su principe! ¡Estaba ahi!. Era alto, tenia razgos finos y su cabello era igual al cuando era un niño, se habia ensanchado y sus opalinos ojos seguian siendo hermosos.

Sakura quizo ir y abrazarlo, más no salia de su asombro.

-Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, encantado de conocerlos-

Y volvio a sonreir, su sonrisa era igual de calida y robacorazones que antes.

-¡Tú!- gritó su amiga de lado. Volteo a mirar a Sasuke y la encontro sonrojada y con un semblante ¿enojado?.

¿Qué era esto?

 _(1)Shōjo : niña pequeña._

N/A: Hasta aqui el primer cap, ¿Se preguntarán por que no cambié el nombre de Sasuke y Naruto? Bueno, ni yo misma lo se, pero quedarán asi por que es mas cómodo o eso siento.

Perdonen las fallas ortográficas y lo corto que salio este capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima x"D!


	2. El Chico Misterioso

_**"Como seducir a un Hyuga"**_

 _-Disclaimer-_ _"Estos personajes que tomaré para mi historia no son de mi propiedad, si no han visto el anime (que es muy poco probable) les sugiero que lo miren._

 _-Advertencias-_

 _-•Los personajes, con respecto al ambiente fisico, sufrirá algunos cambios de sexo._

 _-•No habra Yuri ni Yaoi (Aunque no es mala la idea 7v7)_

 _-•Puede tomar forma de harem, más no será tanto asi._

 _-•El Rating puede sufrir un ligero cambio al pasar los capitulos._

\--

Sasuke tenia paciencia, ¡Claro que la tenia! Pero lo que no tenia era tolerancia. Ni 5 minutos más ni 5 menos. Puntualidad era Puntualidad y tal parecia que su hermano no tenia palabra alguna.

Se suponia que tenía que estar a las 3 p.m en su casa como lo habian acordado, ¿se habría olvidado de ella?. ¡Imposible! Era su concentida ¡Joder! Si hasta la ponia en 1er lugar incluso antes que a su novia.

Movia el pie derecho logrando un sonido desesperante con la punta de sus zapatos.

3

2

1

-Perdoname Sasuke, me perdi en el sende-

-¡No empieces Itachi onii-san! ¡Tú no eres Kakashi!- declamó la menor de los Uchiha's.

Y era verdad, tal parece que a alguien se le estaba pegando los malos hábitos del Hatake. ¿Y como no? Si estaban en la misma clase y eran mejores amigos.

-Bueno, tranquila y mejor vayamos a por lo que estoy aqui- Le dijo tranquilamente su hermano mayor mientras le habria una puerta de su auto.

-Si, los uniformes no se comprarán solos- Sasuke de mala gana se subió en este y emprendieron marcha.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres ir tú personalmente por esto? ¿Acaso no te lo compraba la asistente de mamá?- Mientras manejaba, Itachi le cuestionó a su adorada hermana.

-Si, pero siempre me traen las tallas inadecuadas y no quiero tener ningun error este año- Espetó Sasuke, que inclino levemente la cabeza hacia la ventana.

-Entiendo, tan perfeccionista como siempre-

Pasó al menos 10 minutos y ya habian llegado al centro comercial, la verdad a Sasuke no le agradaba para nada salir, si esto podía evitar las multitudes. Pero hoy el gran lugar de compras se encontraba extrañamente vació.

Solo habian una y que otra persona caminando por los grandes pasillos.

Ambos Uchihas llegaron a un local donde vendian una gran variedad de uniformes. Sasuke pidió su talla y se apróximo hacia un vestidor, cerrando la gran cortina de este.

-Sasuke, espera un momento, iré por algo de agua- Escuchó a su hermano que estaba afuera, mientras ella se desvestia.

-Deacuerdo, intenta no perderte- dijo la pelinegra soltando una pequeña risa.

Bien, primero debia colocarse la blusa. Miró por un instante hacia su busto y se sonrojó, sintiendo algo de verguenza por el tamaño de este.

Hasta la idiota de la Uzumaki tenia mas "atributos" que ella. Se sentia menos femenina. Un momento... ¿Se acaba de comparar con la descerebrada de su amiga? Algo andaba mal con ella.

Aunque no desmentia el hecho de que Naruto era mucho más pronunciada que ella. Debía ser algo genetico. Búfo frustrada ya con la blusa encima.

Bueno, almenos si le quedaba apropiadamente o eso pensaba ella.

Ahora tenia que colocarse la pequeña falda, por no querer ensuciarla en el piso, aferró una mano de ella como soporte en una barra metalica que estaba dentro del vestidor.

Pero un mal calculo hizo que pisara la falda y se fuera hacia atrás, casi al suelo.

Bueno, eso hubiera sido vergonzoso si hubiera sido en público.

-Disculpa..-

Una voz detrás de Sasuke hizo que reaccionará, alguien estaba sosteniendola, evitando su caida.

-¡Kya!- Grito Sasuke volteando con violencia hacia la persona tras ella.

-Creo que deberias terminar de vestirte- Le dijo él, vaya que era un chico guapo, tenia los ojos como la luna llena, y el cabello negro con destellos azules. Sus grandes facciones, su porte y su voz.

Sasuke sintio su rostro arder, vio como este sonreia. Y sintio algo dentro de ella derretirse. Más para entonces vio a Itachi regresando sin percatarse de lo que pasaba.

Bruscamente, Sasuke empujo al misterioso chico dentro del vestidor quedando un tanto ajustados en ese lugar. La pelinegra bajo la mirada muy apenada y se percato que solo traia la blusa y sus diminutas bragas encima.

Quería morirse.

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo que te estas demorando, no?- Hablo Itachi fuera del vestidor.

-Nii..san.. ¿Podrías traerme agua porfavor?- Le pidió Sasuke intentando calmar los nervios, mientras el chico que estaba pegado a ella miraba el techo.

-¿Tiene que ver con algo que les da a las niñas cada mes?- Contesto el Uchiha.

-¿Ahh?- Soltó confundida Sasuke.

-Ya sabes, "Andres"... - Declamó haciendo enfasís en la ultima palabra.

-¿Andres?- volió a contestar confundida, Sasuke.

-Banderita roja- Le susurro Itachi.

Y fue todo como un gran valde de agua fria, quería que la tierra la tragase. El chico que tenía en frente, cubrió su boca para reprimir una obvia carcajada.

-¡SI ITACHI!- entre dientes respondio y escucho el sonido de los zapatos del su hermano alejandose.

-Disculpa, fui demasiado grosero- El misterioso chico inclino levemente la cabeza y volvió a levantarla. -Hasta luego-

Y Sasuke se quedo ahi, viendo como el chico salia de ese pequeño lugar.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-¡Tú!- gritó su amiga de lado. Volteo a mirar a Sasuke y la encontro sonrojada y con un semblante ¿enojado?.

¿Qué era esto?

El joven Hyuga miro algo sorprendido a su compañera y le sonrio. Parecía un tanto divertido.

Sasuke estaba sonrojada, era un tomate viviente. -Disculpen- Susurro y volvio a sentarse, intentando calmar sus nervios.

-Bueno, Hinata, hay un lugar libre detras de la señorita Uchiha. Acomodate ahi.- Indico el maestro, cruzando ambos brazos.

-Si- Respondió Hinata con suma educación y respeto. Acercandose al lugar sugerido. Para poder sentarse.

Todas sus compañeras miraban embobadas hacia el ya no misterioso chico.

Sasuke estaba tan impactada al descubrir que tuvo un encuentro en los vestidores con un Hyuga. Vaya, su padre estaría orgulloso al saber que por lo menos era de una famila tan o más importante que la de ella.

Queria voltar, necesitaba hacerlo. Pero la verguenza la consumía.

-Mi nombre es Naruto, dattebayo. Mucho gusto- Escuchó susurrar a su amiga.

-Hyuga Hinata- Tambien lo escucho, se próximo a voltear y vio a esos dos sonriendose mutuamente.

Sintio algo revolver detro de si misma.

 _"-Tch... tonterias-"_ pensó.

Miro al lado suyo y diviso que su pelirosa amiga aún observaba con asombro al nuevo estudiante detrás suyo.

Enrealidad, el chico ocupaba toda la atencion del alumnado femenino de aquel salon.

Era hora del almuerzo y todos los estudiantes ya se encontraban en la gran y numerosa cafeteria.

-Yo digo que es lindo, parece sacado de una telenovela, ttebayo- Exclamó Naruto muy emocionada, se encontraba al lado de la Uchiha menor que degustaba de su muy bien distinguido almuerzo.

-Hmp- Contesto Sasuke, tan cortante como siempre.

-Y por cierto, ¿Donde esta Sakura-chan?- Cuestionó Naruto.

-Creo que fue al baño-

-Si, esa marquesina esta un poco mal, esta toda roja-

Ambas amigas voltaron a ver a la popular Yamanaka que se había situado a su lado.

-A propósito, ese chico nuevo de su salon es todo un sueño. Vaya que la familia Hyuga tiene buena casta- Continuo hablando.

-¿A que si? Yo ya me volvi su amiga- Respondió Naruto orgullosa.

-Creo que me cambiaré a su salon.- Comentó Ino sonriendo y colocando un dedo en la comisura de sus labios.

-No porfavor, tu siempre te quedas con los chicos guapos Ino- Le dijo la Uzumaki algo enojada.

-Tks, recién inician las clases y ustedes ya estan hablando de chicos... rídiculo.- Sasuke se levanto, guardo lo que quedaba de almuerzo y fue hacia los baños del colegio.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, diviso a una muy conocida cabellera rosa larga. Era Sakura ¿Acaso no estaba mal?

Se encontraba escondida detras de una pared mirando hacia un gran grupo de chicas.

Miro por un momento, el por que tanto alboroto y caminó hacia ellas. Las estudiantes abrieron un tanto el paso dejandola ver al joven estudiante que estaba frente a él.

Sasuke quería huir, Hinata le sonrio al igual que cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Vio que él miro algo detrás suyo un tanto confundido, Sasuke dio la vuelta y vio que no habia nada detrás suyo.

El chico era extraño pero almenos dejo de ser un tanto misterioso.

 _ **N/A: Gracias por los comentarios :"D. La Actualización fue algo (demasiado) pronta y creo que será asi. Ya que tengo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada .**_

 ***-Respuestas-***

-Romana: Se que hacer un harem será dificil :"U pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo, pues Sakura no es la protagonista pero si es una de los personajes principales. Muy importante en esta historia, y si, en cada capítulo narraré los sucesos que le ocurren a cada personaje.

-Mangetsu Hyuga: ¿Toneri? Bueno sería una buena idea. Hasta ahora no he pensado en su participación pero creo que tendra una aparición, no será muy pronta. Poco a poco.

¡Gracias otra vez por sus comentarios!


	3. La suerte de Naruto

**"Como seducir a un Hyuga"**

 **-Disclaimer-**

"Estos personajes que tomaré para mi historia no son de mi propiedad, si no han visto el anime (que es muy poco probable) les sugiero que lo miren."

 **-Advertencias-**

 _-.Los personajes, con respecto al ambiente fisico, sufrirá algunos cambios de sexo._ _-.No habra Yuri ni Yaoi (Aunque no es mala la idea 7v7)_ _-.Puede tomar forma de harem, más no será tanto asi._ _-.El Rating puede sufrir un ligero cambio al pasar los capitulos._

Naruto realmente odiaba estar horas sentada en un mismo lugar ¡Era muy aburrido! Y es más que obvio que no pudo evitar dormirse en plena clase del distinguido profesor Umino.

Ella no tenía la culpa, su naturaleza era esa.

-Señorita Uzumaki, ya que esta tan atenta, ¿Qué le parece quedarse esta semana a limpiar el salón despúes de clases?- Levantó la voz, Iruka.

-¿¡Ehh!? De..Demo, ¿eso no se decide una semana despúes de iniciar las clases? ¡Además es injusto, dattebayo!- Completó Naruto, hoy al salir de clases, al fín había convencido a su madre a que la dejará ir de compras sola. Eso sin duda alguna sería alguna clase de mala suerte.

-Para ser mas benévolente, ¿alguno quiere apoyar a Naruto?- Preguntó el profesor, buscando con la mirada a alguien.

-¡Sasuke, ayudame! ¡Juro que te lo compensaré, ttebayo!- Suplicó Naruto, observando a la morena buscando en los ojos negros, que la miraban, algo de compasión.

-Hmp, tu sola te metiste en esto dobe, no me involucres a mi- Y obviamente Sasuke no aceptaría, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer como para quedarse a barrer y limpiar mesas.

-¡Sakura-chan! Yo se que tú me ayudarás- Volvió a suplicar la rubia de dos coletas. Más para su bendita suerte...

-Perdón Naruto, debo encontrarme con Ino para coordinar y presentar una actualización a la dirección para el club de este año- Se disculpó la Haruno, guardando lentamente sus cosas.

-En vista de que nadie la ayudará, señorita Uzumaki, le deseo..- El maestro no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que alguien mas se dispuso a interrumpirlo.

-Disculpe, sensei. Si no le molesta, yo me quedaré a ayudar a Uzumaki-san-

-¡¿EHHH?!- Todas las chicas del salon voltearon a mirar al portador de esa encantadora voz.

Hyuga Hinata realmente era alguna especie de ángel para la intrepida rubia.

-Bueno, esta semana, Uzumaki y Hyuga se quedarán a limpiar- Dijo Iruka.

-¡Sensei! ¡Yo también me quedaré!- Una chica de cabellos marrones, se levanto de su asiento.

Y asi la mayoria de las jovenes la imitaron.

-Es bueno saber que tengo muchas estudiantes con ganas de hacer actividades de servicio.- Todas las chicas sonrieron, esperando una afirmacion de parte de su maestro. -Sin embargo, no puedo hacer quedar a todos. Por hoy limpiarán Hyuga y Uzumaki-

Naruto tenia la cara totalmente sonrojada, de una manera graciosa y tierna a la vez. Sin siquiera percatarse de un gran grupo de chicas con auras asesinas, que estaban detrás de ella.

Sasuke no supo como reaccionar por un segundo, respiro profundamente y se hizo la desinteresada. Su orgullo de Uchiha era lo primero.

Más su amiga Haruno no podría imitarla, mentalmente quería morir. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho a Naruto que si la ayudaría... pero lastimosamente no exisitian aun las maquinas que te transportarían al pasado.

Alguna chica del monton quería argumentar algo más, pero el gran sonido del timbre no la dejo.

-Es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana- El primero en salir fueron los estudiantes varones, un tanto somnolientos, seguidos de las chicas del salón.

Sasuke extrañamente quería quedarse en el aula, por alguna rara razón, no quería dejar a Naruto con el Hyuga a solas.

Sakura sentia lo mismo, pero sabía que no podría quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, habia quedado con Ino. Y si ella venía a buscarla a su salón, probablemente..

-¡Frentesota! Te he estado esperando desde hace un buen rato.- Parada, bajo el marco de la puerta, se encontraba la atractiva Yamanaka.

Sakura quiso golpearse contra la pared. Enrealidad, todas querían hacer lo mismo.

Y la razón era de que.. no había hombre que se resistiera a los encantos de Ino, cabello rubio y muy bien cuidado, uniforme coqueto y formal a la vez, una figura envidiable y un gran apellido.

-Tu debes ser Hyuga Hinata..- Sonrio la rubia mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, mirando detalladamente a Ino.

Sakura tenía sus libros contra si misma, queriendo alejar a Ino del lugar.

En cambio Naruto sonreía, pero no era la típica sonrisa levanta-muertos, enrealidad, esa sonrisa solo transmitia un significado ... "PELIGRO".

-Buenas tardes, parece que me conoces de algún lado.- Le respondió Hinata, con una ligera sonrisa.

Ino se sonrojó al instante. Pero sin que pasará 5 segundos, le sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues la verdad, todos en esta escuela te conocen, quieren conocerte o han oido de ti-

-Ya veo...- Hubo un momento de silencio, algo incomodo enrealidad.

-Y bien... ¿No dirás, que soy linda?- Ino se pego muy cerca a Hinata, haciendo que Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto abrieran mas los ojos, muy enfadas.

-Ahm... Claro, es linda- respondió con sencillez el Hyuga.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento de golpe, no sabia el por que, pero tenía que salir de ahí. Y asi lo hizo.

Sakura también se había cansado, tomó a Ino de un brazo, separando a ambos jovenes.

-Permiso..- Y sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro. La pelirosa salió disparada con rubia en mano, sin dejarla decir nada más.

Dejándo a solas a la rubia y al azulino.

Naruto sentía su rostro arder, no sabía que decir. Normalmente esto nunca le ocurría. Esa no era ella, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a sonreir como siempre lo hacía.

-Hinata-chan, ¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, dattebayo!- Dijo Naruto.

-¡Hai!- le sonrió Hinata.

Ambos empezaron a limpiar las carpetas estudiantiles, con un pequeño trapo amarillo y un poco de desinfectante.

Vaya que sus compañeros no perdían el tiempo en escribir cosas en sus mesas. Que desorden.

-Hinata-chan, ¿De donde vienes?- Mientras limpiaba una de las mesas, la rubia cuestionó con algo de curiosidad al Hyuga.

-Bueno, naturalmente yo nací aqui, en Japón. Pero pasé gran parte de mi vida en Inglaterra.-Respondió suspirando, y acercandose a una silla, ya limpia, para poder sentarse.

Naruto hizo lo mismo, pero moviendo una de las sillas en frente de Hinata para poder conversar mejor.

-Sugoi.. debe ser un sitio encantador-

-Si, pero nada se compará a Japón- Hinata cerró los ojos, sonriendole de medio lado.

-Y.. ¿Por qué viniste aqui?- Naruto estaba llena de curiosidad, quería saber mas de Hinata. Y preguntaba sin alguna delicadeza, cosa que divertia al primogénito Hyuga.

-Tengo que aprender algo del negocio familiar, ya que empezamos aquí, debo familiarizarme con su estereotipo y ambiente de trabajo.- Respondió con sencillez.

-Ah...- Soltó Naruto.

-No entendiste nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad?- Hinata tenía un rostro divertido, le hacía mucha gracia Naruto.

-No..- Naruto colocó una de sus manos en su cabello y solto una linda risa.

-Basicamente estoy aquí por la empresa de mi padre-

-Ahhh, ahora lo comprendo mejor-

Ambos se volvieron a sonreir, uno frente el otro.

-Oye..- Naruto quiso decirle alguna cosa más, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono.

-Perdona, debo contestar- Hinata se levantó de la silla y camino hacia el marco de la puerta.

-Si...Tranquila, se suponía que Tenten te recogería... ¿Entonces cual es el problema?... deacuerdo, voy para allá...-

Escucho como el peliazul caminaba hacia sus pertenencias. -Creo que ya acabamos de limpiar, disculpeme por dejarla sola en media conversación, Uzumaki-san- Hinata se acercó hacía Naruto, ya con su mochila encima.

-No pasa nada. Y no me digas así. Se supone que ya somos amigos, ¿Nee?-

-Así es, bueno ahora debo retirarme...-

Hinata tomó la mano de Naruto y depósito un pequeño beso en esta.

La consentida de los Uzumaki's se sonrojó al instante.

-¡Naruto!... ¡me pides la tarjeta y te atreves a no aparecerte! ¡datte...bane...-

Una adulta peliroja muy sorprendida, observó a su pequeña con un chico.

-Okaa..san...-

N/A: Perdonen la demora u.u He estado algo ocupada :") pero ya regrese por ustedes \•0•/

Quería comentarles que ya tengo muy bien planificado el rumbo de la historia. Y no solo será comedia y mero romance. Tendrá sus escenas melancólicas y dramáticas. Espero que sigan la historia hasta su final.

 **-*-Respondiendo Comentarios-*-**

•Romana: Pues mientras se me ocurría escribir este Fic, entré en un debate conmigo misma por la personalidad de nuestra querida Hinata. Quería mantener la escencia del personaje, pero al cambiarlos tanto, también le quite su timidez, además para el rumbo y trama de esta historia no ayudaría mucho, de todas maneras gracias por tu comentario :"3.

•Lotus-one: Pues estará algo intenso te lo aseguró jeje xD.

•Yumeko-san: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que la gran mayoría (por no escribir todos) prefieren el SasuHina o HinaSasu xD. (Me gusta 7v7) Y descuida, no creo hacer tan timido y sumizo a Hinata.

Gracias a todos por comentar, se aprecia mucho eso y deja saber que lo que leen les gusta, eso me hace muy feliz.

¡Nos leeremos pronto!


	4. Una semana complicada I

**"Como seducir a un Hyuga"**

 **-Disclaimer-** _"Estos personajes que tomaré para mi historia no son de mi propiedad, si no han visto el anime (que es muy poco probable) les sugiero que lo miren."_

 **-Advertencias-** _-.Los personajes, con respecto al ambiente fisico, sufrirá algunos cambios de sexo._ _-.No habra Yuri ni Yaoi (Aunque no es mala la idea 7v7)_ _-.Puede tomar forma de harem, más no será tanto asi._ _-.El Rating puede sufrir un ligero cambio al pasar los capitulos._

-Señorita Uchiha, ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el chofer del auto que la venía a recoger.

-Si- No se encontraba de buen humor como para dar detalles de su estado actual, y más si era para él curioso del hombre quien conducía.

Saliendo de la escuela, Ino y Sakura le preguntarón si quería unirse a su patético club de actividades para eventos del colegio o algo por él estilo.

Sabía que unirse ahí, sería cargar con todo el trabajo ella sola, o bueno, ella y Sakura. Ya que la gran mayoría del dicho club, no movían ni un solo dedo y le dejaban todo a la pobre Sakura.

Shikamaru era el típico chico genio de un grupo. Quizas el mayor genio de todo la escuela, sin embargo, si se trataba de actividades de requerimiento físico. Este no hacia nada, " _demasiado problemático para su gusto."_

Luego estaba Chouji, podía ser buena ayuda, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, esté se encontraba comiendo. _"Demasiado delicioso para ayudar"._

Pero sobre todo, el mayor problema de Sasuke y la principal razón de no querer pisar tal ridículo club era, Yamanaka.

No podría nunca tener que aguantarla mas de lo usual diariamente.

Y este recor venía desde hace un par de años.

-Ya llegamos señorita- El chofer bajo del auto velozmente, para poder abrirle adecuadamente la puerta a Sasuke. Que no respondió en ningun momento. Bajando del auto.

Cuando llegó a su casa, ingresó a la sala principal y no se encontró con nadie, era un tanto extraño.

-Okaa-san...- Alzó la voz y se dirigió hacia la cocina camimando lentamente.

Ya antes de entrar, escucho unas pequeñas risas provenientes de esta. Y cuando ingresó a la cocina, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Itachi...-Miro por un segundo a su hermano mayor, con los ojos bien abiertos ¿No se suponía que el tendría que volver de la universidad por la noche? Miró a la persona que estaba al lado del Uchiha mayor, sintió una sensación amarga en la boca al decir su nombre-..Yamanaka...- pronunció sin alguna expresión facial.

-¡Ah! Hola querida, solo vine a convencerte de que te unieras, ya que es nuestro último año. Ademas, sería algo aburrido sin ti- dijo Ino, que se encontraba recargada en una de las mesas de aquel lugar.

 _"¿Aburrido sin ti?"_ ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué diablos esperaba la estúpida de Ino por parte de Sasuke? Todos en ese colegio sabían que nadie podría ser mas sería que la mejor de su clase Sasuke-no-te-metas-conmigo-Uchiha, si quisiera que su patético club fuera divertido debería contratar a un payaso.

Todos excepto Ino (Tal parece) sabían de sobra que Uchiha Sasuke no era una persona tan animada como su mejor amiga Naruto.

Sasuke tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo, borró cualquier idea de Ino en su cabeza referente a su personalidad.

Ino estaba ahí, en su cocina, no para invitarla a unirse al club de organización de eventos ¡Claro que no! Estaba ahi, por su querido aniki. Itachi.

-No me interesa, ¿No te quedo claro, o qué?- Sasuke siguió inexpresiva como antes, la verdad no tenía ganas de discutir. Ganas no, pero razones si.

-Sasuke, ¿Por que no? Esto te ayudará para tu entrada a la universidad- Habló Itachi. Tal vez lo mejor sería que se hubiese guardado el comentario.

-Como si me importará...- susurro, saliendo de la cocina, no sin antes brindarle una de esas oscuras miradas Made of Uchiha que Sasuke le lanzo a la unica rubia presente.

Vaya primer día de clases.

-Okaa..san...-

Naruto quedo sin palabra alguna que pronunciar, su extrovertida progenitora la miraba con sorpresa y asombro.

-¡Tú debes ser el novio de mi Naruto, dattebane!- gritó la adulta peliroja, y en menos de un segundo abrazó fuertemente al Hyuga.

-¡Okaa-chan!- Tambien gritó Naruto, con un lindo color rosa en las mejillas.

-¡Que buen mozo! Siempre supe que Naruto tenía buenos gustos. Lo heredó de su madre- Kushina abrazó mas fuerte a Hinata, estaba tan feliz en aquel momento, pero poco le duro.

\--Okaa-chan, Hinata-chan no es mi novio.--Le dijo Naruto, intentando separarla de Hinata.

-Es una lastima, chicos tan guapos como él no se ven todos los días.-Susurró para si misma la peliroja.

\--Buenas tardes Uzumaki-san, Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y soy amigo de su hija-- Comentó el azulino, sonriendole algo incomodo.

-Asi que tu eres el hijo de Hiashi, me gustaría que aceptarás uno de estos días almorzar en mi casa.- Le comento giñandole un ojo y sonriendole con complicidad a su hija.

Hinata sintió que su teléfono vibro por un escaso segundo, sabía que no podría atrasarse más y que debía emprender marcha hacia la puerta de ingreso/salida de su escuela.

-Gracias por su invitación, acepto encantado de poder almorzar con usted y su familia- respondió- Me disculparán pero ahora tengo algo de prisa.

-¡Que mono es, ttebane! ¡Estaré esperando Hina-chan!- Volvió a gritar con efusividad.

Y Hinata dio una pequeña reverencia a ambas mujeres Uzumaki's para proseguir con su camino.

-¡Bye Bye!- dijo Kushina.

-Okaa-chan, tengo hambre dattebayo.- Naruto miró a su madre mientras intentaba disminuir el sonido de sus tripas revoloteadas exigiendo atención.-Vayamos a Ichiraku.-

-¡Claro! si me dices por que te has quedado hasta tan tarde limpiando este salón- Naruto miro como su madre sonreía, una gran aura de ira color carmesí envolvia su cuerpo. -Te escucho querida...-

Estaba perdida.

Por otro lado, Sakura se había quedado sola (O bueno, en compañiá de un somnoliento Nara, su otro compañero de hace momentos previos ya se había retirado diciendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí) sin ninguna entretención más que su móvil.

Tuvo un poco de curiosidad de ver que hacían Naruto y Hinata, pero ella tenía orgullo. No tanta como la de su amiga Uchiha, pero si la suficiente como para arremeter cualquier punto de curiosidad

Quien no tenía ni una pizca de orgullo era Ino, y vaya que lo necesitaba. Mira que ir a la casa de tu ex novio despúes de tremendo drama que sin problema alguno podría volverse una serie de Netflix, era todo un caso.

Pero la quería.

Si que la quería, la atrevida Yamanaka había contribuido mucho en su periodo de "Florecer", Ino era como una hermana. De toda la vida.

Por ella había tenido algunos problemas con Sasuke en el pasado, agradecía que despúes de todo la menor de los Uchiha's era alguien que analizaba muy bien las situaciones.

-Esto es tan problemático, de seguro ya se encontrarón- Escuchó la voz de su compañero de coleta.

-Si tan solo me hubieras hechado una mano con Ino de seguro no estaríamos así- Respondió la rosada.

-Tal vez con esto entienda en cual territorio entrometerse y en cual no- Shikamaru contratacó.

-¿Tu crees? Ella nunca aprende- Sakura soltó un gran suspiro pesado, recordando vagamente momentos anteriores.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Cuatro estudiantes ya se encontraban presente en esa pequeña sala del colegio, especialmente separada para ellos._

 _Cada uno metido en su mundo._

 _Desde una pelirosa pensativa, alguien entretenido en sus alimentos, uno ya de media noche [expresión referente a dormirse, y una atractiva rubia tecleando quien sabe que a quien sabe quien._

 _-Solo somos nosotros, incluyendo a la baka de Naruto..- Dijo resignada Ino._

 _-Tal parece que "ser popular" y "tener a tantos chicos detras tuyo" no te ayudó en nada, ¿Nee, cerda?- Sakura alzo una ceja, pronunciando cada palabra con son de burla._

 _-¡Silencio frentesota! ¡Pfff! Que desperdicio...- Ino se sentó en una carpeta con el ceño fruncido._

 _-No te decepciones, siempre somos los mismos, claro desde que Sasuke se fue.- se levanto Shikamaru, con una expresión de alguien MUY aburrido._

 _Ino levanto un dedo en señal de que se le habría ocurrido algo-¡Eso es!- exclamó entusiasmada, llamando la atención de todos en esa pequeña sala._

 _-Esto no me huele nada bien..-fue lo primero que dijo el Akimichi, alzo una fritura de patata y la coloco a la altura de su nariz.-Esto si que huele bien-_

 _-Escúpelo de una buena vez cerda, ¿qué planeas?- Le dijo la ojijade._

 _-Iré a hacer que Sasuke regrese- Soltó Ino, tomando sus cosas y dirijiendose a paso apresurádo a la puerta._

 _-¡¿Estas loca?! Sasuke te aniquilará si apareces en su casa- Sakura se levantó bruscamente, golpeando con las palmas de sus manos la pequeña carpeta, fue un milagro que está no se partiera en dos._

 _-Opino lo mismo- Fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru, volviendo a recostarse en la silla._

 _-¡Que exagerádos! Bueno, ya regreso.- y ignorando los gritos que le mandaba Sakura. Una alegre Yamanaka salía de aquel salon._

 _"Ya te andaba extrañando... espero que tú tambien lo hayas hecho" pensó mientras apuraba el paso._

 ** _Fin del FLASHBACK_**

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, sabes muy bien que Ino no regresará- Shikamaru se puso de pie con sus pertenencias ya encima.-¿Necesitas compañia?- le preguntó.

-No es necesario- respondió Sakura imtando al pelinegro Nara.

-Despúes de todo no eras tan problemática ¿Eh?- Dijo Shikamaru.- Me avisas si pasa algo mas con la loca de Ino- y tras decir esto, salió dejandola completamente sola.

Cinco minutos despúes, Sakura ya había abandonado la escuela, caminaba hacia un subterráneo. Uno de sus extraños gustos era regresar a casa por ese medio de transporte. Las pocas personas que realmente la conocían se les hacía muy raro esa maña, pero jamás la criticarón.

Caminó hacia una máquina que soltaba tickets para poder abordar a uno de los trenes. Pero se había quedado sin cambio. _"¡Que hermoso dia!"_ Pensó sarcásticamente la bella Haruno.

Indecisa si pedir cambio o no a algún desconocido, Sakura miro a un trío de estudiantes (todas mujeres) decidiendo si preguntar o mejor comprar alguna bebida que le ofreciese el cambio suficiente para comprar el bendito ticket.

Quizo avanzar pero una gran orda de personas se avalanzó en direccion contraria a la que ella hiba, dificultando su misión.

Hasta que sintió que uno de sus zapatos de colegio se habría safado de sus pies debido a que seguramente alguien muy amablemente, hubiera pisado la talonera de estos.

Salió de aquella multitud entre quejas, caminando hacia una banca para acomodarse el zapato. Tal vez no hubiera sido buena idea regresar por el subterráneo.

Ya más cómoda supiró y acomodó su uniforme para desplazarse hacia las estudiantes de antes. Pero primero miró hacia todos lados el paradero de estas, denotando que efectivamente, ya no estaban.

-¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora que?- Dijo Sakura, tumbando su cuerpo en aquella banca.

-Disculpa...¿Tú estas en mi clase, verdad? ¿Me podrías ayudar?- dijo alguien que estaba al lado suyo.

Lentamente volteo la mirada, mirando al dueño de aquella encantadora voz.

-Hi..Hinata-kun...- Susurró.

-¿Estas bien? Parece como si tuvierás fiebre o algo así- Hinata puso una de sus manos en la frente de Sakura, originando que esta se pusiera mas roja de lo normal.

 _SHANARO'O ESTO DEBE SER UN SUEÑO_ escucho a su inner, era una escena algo cómica.

Sakura recuperó la cordura y se tranquilizó lo suficiente.

-¿Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda?- le devolvió la sonrisa, algo más nerviosa y sonrojada de lo común, pero disimulándolo perfectamente.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Al día siguiente, Hinata se habría levantado en su rutina de siempre, quizas eso nunca había cambiado para él.

6:00 a.m y ya estaba de pie, era algo extraño pero muy admirable para los no amantes del sueño mañanero.

Se duchó, cepillo, vistió y peino perfectamente. Sus clases empezaban a las ocho y media, pero al primogénito de los Hyuga le gustaba acompañar a su pequeña hermana al colegio antes.

-Onii-san.. ¿Ya estas listo?- preguntó una pequeña voz fémina afuera de su gran habitación.

-¡Dame un segundo Hanabi-chan!- Habló un tanto fuerte para ser escuchado por la menor. Tomó su maleta para las clases y salió de su cuarto.

Mientras bajaba por las grandes y muy bien decoradas escaleras, divisó a su padre, sentado con un periódico en mano, y una taza de café en otra.

-Buenos dias Otou-sama- Saludó Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Buenos dias, Hinata. ¿Irás con Hanabi hoy verdad?- Le preguntó sin siquiera observarlo.

-Hai..- Respondió, sentándose en la gran mesa, al frente del patriarca Hyuga.

Hiashi bajo el periódico acomodandólo al lado suyo, miró a su hijo sin alguna expresión facial.

Él era naturalmente así, estricto, disciplinado, serio y un tanto callado en ámbitos familiares. No era que le desagradará, sino que tal parecía sentirse incómodo, así que prefería evitar esos temas de cariño paternal.

-Hinata, esta semana te llevaré a la empresa. Que para eso dejaste aquí. Me voy- Se levantó, tomó su maletín que seguramente se encontraría lleno de papeles. Saliendo de la gran casa.

-Hinata-sama, el auto ya esta listo para llevarlos.- Le dijo una de las sirvientas del hogar.

-Gracias, ahora vamos..- Musitó Hinata.

-¿Ya terminaste de desayunar, eh Onii-san?- Hanabi apareció detrás suyo sonriendole tiernamente.

-Si, asi que andando, que se te hace tarde- Hinata tomó el maletín de Hanabi cargándolo y saliendo de la gran fortaleza Hyuga .

Al llegar al colegio de su hermana, esté se despidió besando la pequeña frente de Hanabi.

La había extrañado demasiado, era su concentida. Una pequeña princesa de su imaginarío reino, alguien que proteger como le solía decir su madre en sus años de vida.

Miró por la ventana del vehículo como Hanabi se reunía con un gran grupo de niñas, era alguien particularmente famosa en esa escuela primaria.

Se alegró que su himouto tuviera tantas amigas y no le faltase nada, y también sintió un alivio al saber que no habría por ahí algún pretendiente que lo pusiera alerta.

No es que fuera un celoso obsesivo, solo quería proteger a Hanabi, tampoco le podía negar ese derecho tan natural de un enamoramiento en plena entrada a la adolescencia. Solo quería verificar, que la persona con la que su hermana tuviera un acercamiento amoroso, fuera alguien que si la meresiece, aunque dudaba encontrar a ese "alguien".

-Listo Hinata-sama, hemos llegado- Indicó el chofer de los Hyuga.

-Arigato Yomino-san.- Hinata bajo del auto, tomándo consigo sus cosas.

No pasó ni 10 minutos en la entrada del distintivo colegio y ya tenia un pequeño séquito de admiradoras siguiendole.

Realmente no se molestaba con esto, tal vez sólo se sentía incomdo ante dicha situación, todas aquellas chicas tenían sentimientos. Y como todo el caballero Hyuga que era no podía simplemente hecharlas.

Siguió caminando intentando ignorar los murmullos sobre su persona. Aunque sin saber aún el por que, al instante dejo de escucharlos.

Miró hacia atrás y diviso a una pequeña azabacha caminando al lado de una rubia del mismo tamaño que ella.

Ambas amigas, miraron al Hyuga. Una con un semblante alegre y la otra intentando ocultar su sorpresa ante esa mirada.

-¡Hinata-chaaaan!- Gritó Naruto que no demoró ni un minuto en abrazar al chico ojiperla.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

-Buenos días Naruto-san, Uchiha-san-- dijó Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, hoy irás a mi casa a comer ¿verdad? Okaa-chan va a preparar ramen- Naruto hizo una graciosa expresión en el rostro imaginándo lo que se vendría mas adelante.

-Lo siento Naruto-san, tengo un horario algo ajustado estos días.. ¿Qué le parece este fín de semana?- Le preguntó mientras se encaminaban rumbo a sus casilleros. Dejando a una Uchiha muy enojada atrás.

 _"-¡¿Desde cuando esa inútil y el Hyuga se tienen tanta confianza?! Tks, me siento ridícula...-_ " Y con ese pensamiento, Sasuke apuró el paso, quería alejarse de aquellas personas que ahora tenía detrás suyo.

Esta semana si que sería complicada.

N/A: :3 No tarde mucho esta vez en actualizar esta wea xD o almenos eso pienso. Siento que los anteriores capítulos me salieron demasiado cortos (perdonen a esta triste y vaga intento de escritora :"v) Dejando de lado mi incapacidad para la escritura. Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y hermosos hearts que me dejan :"D. ¡De veras! Xd

 **~•~•RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS~•~**

•Karin Uzumaki: Celos habrán de sobra querida xdxd, intentaré mejorar mas el harem para no dejar vacíos y te entiendo. Todos queremos un@ Hinata Hyuga en nuestras vidas :3 (almenos yo si) ¡Gracias por comentar!

•Karin Hyuga: Me alegro que te haya gustado UvUr bueno, pues todos aqui tendrán sus oportunudades. Pues gracias por esperar que este bien:"D (Y si lo estoy.. gracias x2) Gracias x3 por el comentario.

•Miyari-san: ¡Gracias! Espero que continues la historia y que te siga gustando.

Otra vez gracias bellas personitas amantes de la lectura :3. ¡Nos leeremos pronto!


	5. Una semana complicada II

**Como seducir a un Hyuga**

 _Capítulo 5_

 _Disclaimer: Estos personajes que tomaré para mi historia no son de mi pertenencia, etc._

 _ **Advertencias** :_ _Harem/Cambios de Sexo/ OoC/cambio de Rating a futuro/ Drama / Indecisión en exceso por parte de los lectores xD._

 _ **Parejas** :_ _HinaSasu/HinaSaku/HinaNaru_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estar fuera de la presión de aquellos ojos tan negros cómo el carbón, y tan similares a los suyos era algo realmente desestresante. Primero por que Fugakú no paraba de hablarle acerca de la empresa y de la preparación que debería tomar para que en algunos años, el sea el nuevo jefe en mando.

Segundo, por que tampoco tenía que escuchar adulaciones por parte de aquél hombre progenitor suyo, ni de aquella mujer que sería su futura esposa. Después de todo Itachi Uchiha también era humano y necesitaba respirar y quitárse todo ese peso de encima.

"-¿Qué sucede ahora Itachi?-" preguntó un muy buen amigo suyo que se situó al lado de él en aquella banca del parqué.

"-No es nada Kakashi-san-" Suspiro, por fín estaba obteniendo minutos de paz y solo podía pensar en su ajetreada familia.

"-Estas raro, desde ayer que te noto tán pensativo.. ¿Es que acaso has vuelto con aquella niña?-" Cuestionó el plateado.

Itachi volteó a mirarlo, estaba sorprendido de que después de mucho tiempo Kakashi la mencionará, se sentía incómodo y algo tonto por ser tan notorio ante los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Un momento ¿Por qué habría de ponerse así por Ino? No tendría respuesta alguna. La verdad es que desde que ambos rompieron no volvió a verla dentro de mucho tiempo. Pero ayer quedó realmente fascinado, era algo inevitable.

Sabía que Sasuke no estaría nada feliz con aquel encuentro, aquella mirada fría e inexpresiva lo había hecho llegar a esa conclusión obvia. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermana.

"-Ino-san no tiene nada que ver-" Mintió, y aunque sabía que Kakashi lo notaba no se retractó.

"-Como digas-" Dijo con un tono burlón y divertido, ver a su amigo así por una mocosa realmente le parecía ridículo y gracioso.

Por otro lado, Itachi sintió que si seguía pensando en sus preocupaciones e inseguridades no lograría despejarse como tanto lo había querido desde el principió.

Así que decidió no pensar en todo lo que rodeaba su mente, solo escucharía el hermoso sonido de las hojas descendiendo de los árboles. Otoño ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto corría animadamente hacia la escuela, sabía que se haría tarde si hiba a paso lento así que intentó seguir el ritmo a esa pequeña maratón hasta estar a pocos metros de la preparatoria Konoha.

Divisó un lindo cabello azabache sujetado en una cola alta caminar hacia la puerta de ingreso, así que intentando alcanzarla, siguió corriendo.

"-¡Temeee!...¡Buenos...días...dattebayo!-" Dijo, mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido.

Sasuke miró el como su amiga hacía una graciosa expresión de amenaza hacía su persona por no responderle.

"-Oh! ¡Hinata-chaaaan!-" Gritó Naruto que no demoró ni un minuto en abrazar al chico ojiperla.

"-Hmp-" fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

"-Buenos días Naruto-san, Uchiha-san-" dijó Hinata al reunirse con las féminas.

"-Hinata-chan, hoy irás a mi casa a comer ¿verdad? Okaa-chan va a preparar ramen-" Naruto hizo una graciosa expresión en el rostro imaginándo lo que se vendría más adelante. Y aunque su madre no preparaba el ramen como lo hacían en Ichiraku, ramen era ramen y eso no se discriminaba.

"-Lo siento Naruto-san, tengo un horario algo ajustado estos días.. ¿Qué le parece este fín de semana?-" Le preguntó mientras se encaminaban rumbo a sus casilleros. Dejando a una Uchiha pensativa atrás.

"-¡¿Desde cuando esa inútil y el Hyuga se tienen tanta confianza?! Tks, me siento ridícula...-" Y con ese pensamiento, Sasuke apuró el paso, quería alejarse de aquellas personas que ahora tenía detrás suyo.

Se sentía incómoda y raramente irritada, quería voltear a decirles que fueran a hacerle bulla a alguién más, que le dolía la cabeza con solo escucharlos, pero no quería encontrarse con aquellos ojos opalinos mirándola.

Y es que aún no superaba aquel primera encuentro con el Hyuga, su orgullo había sido tirado y pisado. No cometería más errores a futuro.

Decidió ignorar al Hyuga hasta, si era posible, el resto del año.

"-Buenos días Sasuke-" Una voz a su lado interrumpió sus pensamientos, era Sakura quien lo miraba un tanto preocupada.

"-Buenos días-" dijo seriamente, cerró su casillero sacando todo lo que hoy necesitaría.

"-No te vez muy animada..-" comentó su amiga rosada, más no recibió respuesta alguna. Tampoco le exigiría algo a la Uchiha, la conocía demasiado bien.

"-Sasuke teme nunca es animada, Sakura-chan ya deberías saberlo ttebayo-" Naruto llegó a su encuentro con una alegre sonrisa.

"-Hmp-"

Las tres jóvenes caminaron hacia su salón de clases, sin percatarse de una blanquecina mirada siguiéndoles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Almuerza con nosotras ttebayo!-" Naruto tomó de un brazo al sorprendido Hyuga, haciendo que se sentará a su lado, todo en vista de una raramente callada pelirosa.

"-Nee Sakura-chan, ¿Segura que estas bien? Te ves extraña-" La única que hablaba en aquel pequeño lugar de descanso era la revoltosa rubia, Sasuke habría dicho que tenía cosas que arreglar que no le importaban, ante la mirada de un atónito Hyuga y una molesta Uzumaki.

"-Estoy b-bien...-" con un poco de pena suspiró, estaba algo cansada. Ayer su madre le habría pedido ayuda archivando un buen de papeles del trabajo. Además de tener a Ino hablándole por teléfono acerca de su gran amorío con el primogénito Uchiha durante 2 largas y eternas horas.

Y cuando Sasuke le dijo que tenía cosas que arreglar, entendía muy bien que iría a charlar con Ino. Eso no pintaba nada bueno, además la presencia del chico ojiperla no le ayudaba mucho.

No podría dejar que eso se saliera de control, anteriormente Sasuke le había pedido, casi ordenado, que no se metiera. Pero eso resultaría imposible, Ino era alguien superficial, segura y alguien que no tiene remordimientos en decir lo que piensa y defenderse de una manera brutal.

En cambio Sasuke era muy poco paciente, calculadora y lo que mas la preocupaba era sus ganas de vengar, podía llegar muy lejos y sería un verdadero dolor de trasero si lo quisiera.

Un juego verdaderamente peligroso.

"-Permiso...tengo algo que hacer-" Se levantó dejando a Naruto y Hinata solos otra vez.

"-¡Todo es culpa de Ino! Sasuke-teme me lo contó ayer en la noche dattebayo-" Naruto tumbó su cuerpo en la mesa de almuerzos, retirando su bento a un lado.

"-¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke-san y Ino-san?-" preguntó Hinata algo curioso. La verdad no las conocía del todo y aunque sabía que fue algo descortez, no se habría podido contener.

Naruto se reincorporó, colocando una mano al rostro y cerrando los ojos, como si estuviese buscando algo de paz

"-Es por el hermano de la teme... no se si contarte lo que paso-" Esta abrió uno de sus ojos en señal de desconfianza .

"-Oh entiendo, no se preocupe Naruto-san" Hinata no le hiba a obligar a contarle intimidades de la ojinegra.

"-¡Naruto! ¡Tienes que venir!-"

Ambos estudiantes voltearon hacia la propietaria de la voz, una agitada pelirroja con gafas rojas miraba preocupada hacia su prima.

"-Karin, ¿qué pasó?-" Naruto se levantó seguida por Hinata que se situó a su lado.

Karin miro a Hinata y se sonrojo por un segundo, pero volvió la mirada hacia Naruto que esperaba ansiosa una respuesta. "-Sasuke y Ino están en el salón de gimnasia.. ellas estan peleando..-"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya era la hora del almuerzo pero ella no tenía hambre, es más, se le habría quitado todo rastro de apetito al pensar en aquella rubia de coleta alta.

"-Tengo cosas que hacer-" dijo con voz fría a las personas que seguían su paso.

"-Te acompañamos dattebayo ¿Verdad, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan?-" Naruto le sonrió abiertamente.

"-Si no le incomoda mi prescencia a Uchiha-san-" "Y vaya que lo hacía", pensó Sasuke al escuchar a Hinata.

"-Prefiero que no se metieran en mis asuntos, dobe-" Sasuke caminó mas rápido por aquel pasillo de preparatoria pero fue detenida al escuchar una voz muy cerca de ella ¿Desde cuando Sakura se habría vuelto tan rápida?.

"-Sasuke.. si vas a hablar con Ino, creo que no sería buena idea, podrías meterte en problemas...-" Sakura intentaba hablar con voz baja para no ser escuchada por nadie de ahí.

"-¿Quién eres, mi madre?-" Y como era de esperarse, la ojinegra no tuvo ninguna delicadeza.

"-No, pero si tu amiga y la de Ino-" aquella seguridad con la que hablaba era algo admirable para quien sea, y más si se dirigían hacía Sasuke.

"-Sakura, casi nunca te pido un favor, pero mantente al margen de todo esto.-" La menor Uchiha intento sonar calmada. Sin embargo muy poco le funcionó.

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta, retomó su camino hacia el salón de gimnasia. Sabía que en las primeras horas a aquella rubia le tocaba clases con Gai-sensei. No demoró mucho en llegar a aquel sitio.

Se adentro a aquel extenso lugar dentro de la preparatoria y busco con la mirada a la Yamanaka.

"-Debe ser un sueño tenerte aqui Sasuke-chan-" una odiosa voz "varonil" hizo que volteara con molestia.

"-¿Qué?-" respondió de manera hostil, y es aquel descerebrado realmente la irritaba.

"-Si buscas a Ino, esta en las regaderas.. ¿Quieres hacerme compañía, belleza?-" El Hozuki la miraba coqueto, y empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente.

"-Largo..-" fruncio el ceño muy fastidiada apartándolo.

"-¿Sabes? Hacerse la interesante mucho tiempo pierde el chiste..-" Y terminando de decir aquellas palabras, salió de aquel lugar.

Sasuke estaba cabreada, aquel sujeto nunca había dejado de fastidiarla desde que entró en aquella escuela. Ya se había olvidado la infinidad de veces en las que lo había mandado al diablo, pero el seguía insistiendo.

De toda la pandilla de idiotas que la acosaban, Suigetsu era el más peligroso.

Miró como una divertida rubia estaba recostada al borde de la entrada hacía los bañadores femeninos. Oh.. Sasuke haría que esa estúpida sonrisa burlona se le fuera a Ino.

"-¡Ah! Sasuke.. yo creo que Suigetsu y tu harían una adorable pareja ¡mujer dale una oportunidad!-" Ino caminó hacia la ojinegra que tenia un semblante serio.

"-No te incumbe-" soltó con su tonalidad fría.

Hubiera no deseado jamás volver a hablar de aquel asunto con Ino, pero no había marcha atrás.

"-Se por que vienes a buscarme, así que di lo que tengas que decir-" Ino se cruzó de brazos, no le agradaba el tema que se tocaría.

Hace un año, Ino era tan amiga de Sasuke como lo era Naruto, pero eso habría cambiado cuando comenzó a salir con su hermano mayor. Uchiha Itachi.

Fueron solo unos 8 meses de relación, algo ¿Intenso? "En exceso" pensaba Ino, esa habia sido su primera relación seria, de tantas aventuras pasajeras, el Uchiha realmente la enamoró.

Y ahí estaba su hermana.

Sasuke nunca aprobó aquella relación, por la reputación de Ino creía que Itachi seria un mero capricho, pero Ino sabia que era mas que eso.. realmente lo queria

"-Seré directa, aléjate de Itachi.-" La pelinegra también se cruzo de brazos, tenía sus lindas cejas fruncidas.

"-¿Perdona? ¿Quién eres para decirme que hacer y que no? Querida, no creas que por que todos te tengan miedo yo tambien lo haré-" Ino tomó un mechón del cabello de Sasuke, un intento en vano de intimidarla.

Tan pronto cuando sintió la mano de Ino, la apartó con violencia.

"-Hmp.. deberías Yamanaka-" Sasuke seguia mirándola sin ninguna expresión facial, solo esperando el momento indicado para derrumbar a aquella ex amiga.

"-No me hagas reír, siempre intentando minimizar a los demás, no serías nada sin tu afamado apellido-" volvió a intentar lastimar a Sasuke, pero ella seguía sin inmutarse a mostrar su molestia. Ino suspiró pesadamente, aun queria al hermano de Sasuke pero siempre tenían problemas por ella o eso presentía.

"-Yo solo vine a advertirte, no creo que a mi padre le guste ver a Itachi con alguien como tu.. y más cuando el ya esta comprometido-" Se dió media vuelta al divisar como Ino caía al piso con el rostro completamente pálido.

"-Jajaja... q-que graciosa...-" Ino sonrió sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba.

"-Izumi-san esta a la altura de Itachi, solo aléjate Ino-"

"-Itachi-kun nunca me lo dijo-"

"-No esta obligado a contarte su vida-" Sasuke miró a Ino de reojo, con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

"-Tú... tuviste algo que ver con esto.. ¿verdad?-" El rostro de Ino estaba ensombrecido por una aura negra, una imagen de miedo para muchos pero no para la Uchiha.

"-Hmp.. yo misma le dí la idea a mi padre... Itachi esta tan maravillado con Izumi-" Está volteo mostrando su victoriosa sonrisa en sus lindos labios.

"-¡MALDITA!-" Ino se abalanzó hacia Sasuke, con sus manos directos a la cabellera azabache.

Más está con una agilidad sorprendente desvío sus manos

, y com sus pies hizo que se tropezará tirándola nuevamente al suelo.

"-Que ridiculez-" Soltó invicta Sasuke.

"-¡Aún no termino-" Ino se levantó denuevo intentando guiar sus puños al rostro se Sasuke, pero dos brazos que la sujetarón fuertemente tras de ella la detuvieron.

Sasuke miró los ojos perlados que la observaban con ligera preocupación.

"-Uchiha-san...-"

N/A: Me salió algo corto pero intenso .. o eso pienso xD, ya se que estarán pensando.. (INO Y ITACHI?!! WTF!?) no serán pareja en este fic .. solo es un pequeño amorío..creo que van a odiar a Ino en esta historia, personalmente la amo.. pero no lo haré tanto aqui.

~•~RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS~•~

•Mangetsu Hyuga: Me hizo muy feliz leer tu comentario :"D (Y también el saber que Sakura cumple bien su rol aquí) tambien le voy mas al Sasuhina :3, pero aquí todo puede pasar xD gracias por tu comentario y solo espera..Neji aparecerá muy pronto .

•Safamantica: OMG :0! No puedo creer que me hayas hecho un review v empece a gritar como fangirl (estúpida emoción v":) cuando empecé en este mundo de los Fanfics y cuando aún no me habia creado una cuenta, leí una de tus historias (Cautivo enamorado actualiza wue! V:), bueno, regresando a tus dudas, si pensaba hacer finales alternativos, pero cuando lo pienso más, me hace sentir que al momento de hacer esto le quitaría la emoción al "verdadero final" sin embargo no lo descarto. Hinata es una mamasota (y papasote tambien 7v7r) ¿Quién no lo quisiese? Gracias por comentar senpai ;3 intentaré seguir actualizando lo mas pronto posible.

•Kyu-chan: Todos tendrán sus momentos, no pienso dejar de lado a ninguna.. por algo se esta volviendo harem xD inevitablemente paso. Gracias por tu lindo comentario

•Raquel Huerta: ¡Al fin actualicé! :"D pues aunque el Sasuhina sea mi ship favorito, no será el principal, no hay una pareja principal... sorry v: haré que amen a las 3 parejas y entren en duda (por que al final deciden ustedes aunque es muy pronto para decidir), y que el mundo explote .. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

 _Se que soy alguien muy monótona pero otra vez gracias.._ _Y perdonen por las fallas ortografía v":_

¡Nos leeremos pronto!


	6. Una semana complicada III

**"Como seducir a un Hyuga"**

 _Capítulo 6_

 _Disclaimer: Estos personajes que tomaré para mi historia no son de mi pertenencia, etc._

 **Advertencias:**

Harem/Cambios de Sexo/ OoC/cambio de Rating a futuro/ Drama / Indecisión en exceso por parte de los lectores xD.

 **Parejas:**

 _HinaSasu/HinaSaku/HinaNaru_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"-Que ridiculez-" Soltó invicta Sasuke.

"-¡Aún no termino-" Ino se levantó denuevo intentando guiar sus puños al rostro de Sasuke, pero dos brazos que la sujetarón fuertemente tras de ella la detuvieron.

Sasuke miró los ojos perlados que la observaban con ligera preocupación.

"-Uchiha-san...-"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nunca le había gustado entrometerse en la vida de los demás, sencillamente no era su naturaleza, pero al divisar aquella rubia intentando golpear a la pequeña Uchiha despertó un extraño sentimiento de protección en él. Muy similar al que tenía con Hanabi y su prima.

No dudó en avanzar para frenar aquel enfrentamiento, dejando a Naruto detras suyo que sin aún reaccionar a lo sucedido permaneció parada en la entrada de aquel amplio salón de deportes.

"-Uchiha-san..." dijo en un susurro, temía que estuviera herida, su amabilidad y compasión salían a flote y para él Hyuga ya era muy tarde como para evitarlo.

"-Uchiha, Yamanaka.. a mi oficina-" escucharon ambas jovencitas una voz firme y demandante. Era la aterradora directora Tsunade Senju, más les valía acatar su mandato lo más pronto posible.

Hinata soltó a Ino, esta lo miro de reojo sintiéndose avergonzada por la situación en la que se encontraba.

En cambio Sasuke no se inmutó en voltear a su "salvador", nisiquiera para agradecerle. Su mirada estaba muy fija en aquella larga cabellera rosada detrás de la directora. Irá y frustración enmarcaban su lindo rostro.

Sakura trago grueso, sabía lo que se le vendría encima. Pero al sentirse impotente no optó por otra opción más que llamar a la directora Senju. Su madrina sabría que hacer.

Sasuke e Ino caminaron detras de Tsunade, la primera tenía el ceño fruncido y la rubia con un semblante de alguien que tenía miedo.

Al rato solo quedaron Sakura, Naruto y Hinata. Ya se había acabado el receso pero no habian entrado a clases, tendrían problemas con Iruka. Eso era seguro.

"-¡Debemos ir a por la teme!-" Naruto salió de aquel trance, sin poderse creer lo que sus azulinos ojos habian visto.

"-No creo que sea lo mejor Naruto-" Sakura lucía preocupada, sus lindos ojos jade ya no tenía el mismo brillo de siempre. Y Hinata lo habia notado.

"-Sakura-san ¿Se encuentra bien?-" Hinata se acercó a la pálida pelirosa, esta solo dió un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, alzó la mirada y sus mejillas habían tomado un lindo color rosa.

"-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Tú llamaste a la abuela Tsunade?-" Naruto la miro un tanto afligida, sabía que Sasuke tendría problemas con Fugaku luego. El padre de la ojinegra le daba miedo.

"-No sabía que más hacer-" Desvió la mirada y sin poderlo evitar, sentía sus grandes orbes jades humedecerse.

"-No te preocupes dattebayo, asi dejarán de pelear-" Naruto no queria hacer sentir culpable a la Haruno, suficiente tendría cuando Sasuke le empezará a reclamar, y de seguro se le armaría un problema con Ino por eso.

Y sin decir nada más, los tres caminaron hacía el salón que les tocaba. "Es mejor llegar tarde que faltar." Les había dicho Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"-No esperaba esa clase de comportamiento en usted señorita Uchiha-" Tsunade se acomodo los lentes, mientras revisaba unos cuantos papeles con información de ambas estudiantes. "-En cambió usted no me sorprende, señorita Yamanaka-"

Ino ya se habia acostumbrado a esa sala, en varias ocasiones los años anteriores habia parado ahí por algún pleito en el que se metía.

"-No volverá a suceder-" Sasuke habló cortante. Cuando su padre se enterará de aquel insidente, ni siquiera su madre la salvaría de tales gritos por parte de Fugaku.

"-Se que no volverá a suceder... por que para la próxima llamaré a sus respectivos apoderados-" Tsunade colocó ambas manos en su desordenado escritorio. Ante la mirada atónita de Ino y una breve muestra de sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke.

"-¿N..No lo hará?-" Ino preguntó aún sin salir de su estupefacción. Alguien allá arriba la quería.

"-No-" Respondió Tsunade, quitándose los lentes y entrecerrando los ojos "-Pero tampoco crean que saldrán invictas de esto-"

Sasuke suspiro, sintiéndose algo aliviada. Su padre le causaba un cierto terror cuando se enojaba con ella, en otras palabras todo el tiempo.

Miró a Ino de reojo, esta estaba sonriendo abiertamente tal vez pensando que nada malo podría ocurrir. Tras pensar esto unos segundos presto su completa atención hacia la directora. Y si su sexto sentido de presentimiento no le estaba fallando en aquel momento, sabía que algo malo se avecinaba.

"-Como castigo para usted señorita Uchiha, al ver su registro de participación extracurricular en la escuela desde que ingresó, he decidido que será la nueva presidenta de actividades-"

No.. no podía pasarle eso... no a ella, "maldita Sakura, maldita directora, maldita Ino.." pensaba, sus ojos tuvieron un extraño brillo rojo que asustó un poco a la Yamanaka pero parecía inmune para la directora.

"-Tsunade-sama... ¿Que sucederá conmigo? Y..Yo soy la directora de ese club...-" Intentó reclamar Ino, sabiendo muy bien su respuesta.

"-Ya no más. Quedas fuera de todas las actividades que realizará este centro estudiantil, no permitiré mas faltas de disciplina hacia la institución-" Terminó de hablar, con una Ino cabizbaja."-Pueden retirarse-"

Una tras otra salieron de aquella oficina, no sin darse una última mirada. Una que decía mucho y entre sus variados significados resaltaba el "Esto no ha acabado".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya iban a terminar las clases, y como Naruto estaba castigada por el resto de la semana a limpiar aquel salón, no hizo otra cosa mas que sentarse emocionada hasta que todos se fueran. El motivo, estaba frente suyo.

"-Naruto-san iré por los implementos de limpieza, espereme aquí-" Hinata dejo sus cosas encima de una carpeta y ya saliendo del lugar un grupo de chicas lo espiaban.

"-Naruto ¿No vienes?-" Karin se asomó en el marco de la puerta, revisando que el profesor de esa clase ya no se encontrará.

"-Estoy castigada toda esta semana, dattebayo-" Naruto le sonrió ampliamente, solo como ella sabia hacer. Karin alzó una de sus cejas y camino hacia la rubia que seguí desbordando luz.

"-¿Acaso enfermaste? Deberías estar rogandome ahora él que te ayude como en los años anteriores-" La indiferente pelirroja puso su mano en la frente de Naruto comprobando que no tuviera una alta temperatura.

"-Ya regrese Naruto-san-"Ambas Uzumaki's dirigieron su mirada hacia el chico de ojos aperlados. Este les sonrio a las dos sosteniendo una cubeta de agua y un trapeador.

Naruto se levantó y tomó entre sus brazos a Karin, poniéndola al frente del Hyuga. "-¡Hinata-chan!, te presento a mi prima dattebayo, su nombre es Karin-"

"-Y..Yo puedo presentarme sola, idiota-" Karin se sonrojo levemente y sintió un poco de nervios algo no tan común en ella."- M..Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, ¡recuerdalo!"- casi gritó al terminar de presentarse.

Hinata se sorprendió por un leve segundo, ya había visto a aquella peliroja con ojos tan similares a los rubís. Por un instante penso que se trataba de alguien tan divertida como Naruto, estaba en un error, aquello hizo que soltara una pequeña risa.

"-¿¡Te estas burlando de mí!? ¡Estúpido! (1)-" Cerró los ojos e hizo una pose algo típica chica anime. Aquella reacción volvió a asombrarlo, nunca nadie lo había insultado, quizas en años anteriores su prima no era tan considerada con él como ahora. Pero el heredero Hyuga no recordaba que alguien lo llamará "estúpido".

"-¡Karin!-"

"-Lamento haber sido grosero, Uzumaki-san-" Con un tanto de culpabilidad agachó levemente su cabeza en signo de reverencia. Pero Karin tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, no parecía convencida de su arrepentimiento.

"-¡Hmp!-" Soltó sin más, acomodandose sus lentes rojos. "-Te veo mañana Naruto-" Cerró los ojos aun sonrojada y salió del salón.

"-Perdona a Karin, es algo difícil dattebayo-" Naruto sonrió. Extendió uno de sus brazos para tomar un pequeño trapo que estaba en una carpeta. Y volvió a sonreir. "-Empecemos!-"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura había salido primera, sentia el ambiente más pesado que de costumbre y algo le decía que no era momento como para esperar a Ino a que la recogiese.

Mientras iba caminando hacia la sala del famoso club que aveces ella dirigía, una mano la tomó de sorpresa arrastrandola a un armario de limpieza.

"-Sakura-"

"-I..Ino.. ¿qué sucedió?-" Sakura sintió culpabilidad al observar los ojos celestes cristalizados por unas rebeldes lagrimas.

"-¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Por qué llamaste a la directora...? Tú sabes muy bien en los problemas que hubiera tenido en casa-" Ino sonó molesta e impotente, pero sin dejar de mirar a Sakura a los ojos.

"-Lo siento.. pe..pero yo no quería que ambas pelearán-" respondió casi en un débil susurro.

"-Sabes que a la anciana no le importa lo más mínimo el perjudicarme, pero a esa que tiene tanto dinero como para comprar un país entero la protegería a capa y espada... y aun así tu la llamaste..-" Ino fruncio el ceño demostrando su molestia.

"-¡No quería que ambas pelearán por Itachi! Estas denigrándote.. Ino, él se va a casar y no hay nada que puedas hacer. Tú lo engañaste y ya no tienes otra oportunidad!-" la fiereza de la Haruno salió a flote, no quería hacerse sentir mal así misma, si aquí habia una culpable no seria ella.

Ino la fulminó con la mirada, una llena de rencor y odio quizas. La empujó haciendo que se apartará del reducido espacio de aquel almacén, abrió la puerta y le dirigió una ultima mirada a Sakura.

"-Creí... creí que estabas de mi lado, pero eres igual que todos, una maldita convenida...-" Y sin decir nada más, salió con pasó acelerado.

Sakura sentía sus ojos húmedos y su corazón contraerse, pero no era momento para llorar. Respiró profundo y continuó su camino.

Había sido un inicio escolar difícil, ya no tendría piyamadas con Ino como en los años anteriores, ya no irían de compras juntas y mucho menos podrían hacer todos los proyectos que ambas tenian en mente para ese año.

En el trayecto, notó miradas sobre su persona, algo un tanto extraño para ella. No estaba acostumbrada a ese trato por el resto de la escuela pero intuía el por que no dejaban de mirarla. Y es que si se trataba de chismes nunca nadie le ganaba a Karin Uzumaki.

"-¿No se supone que eran sus amigas? Eso es deslealtad y de las peores-" un grupo de chicas hablaban sin siquiera temer a ser escuchadas.

"-No creo que a Sasuke-san le haya ido tan mal, pero pobre Ino-chan!-"

"-Cuando la encontremos nosotras si seremos buenas amigas-"

Sakura apretó los dientes, quería ir a poner en su lugar a aquellas descerebradas que no tendrían ni idea de lo que hablaban.

"-Sakura..-" Volteó al chico con aura despreocupada y somnolienta típica en él, aquel acoso visual de todos los estudiantes alrededor no parecía incomodarle. "-Que problematico es todo esto-"

La pequeña Haruno se encogió de hombros ya un tanto mas calmada, ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio uno al lado del otro.

"-Shikamaru..-" Posó sus ojos jade en el Nara que alzó una ceja esperando a que su amiga continura. Estaba muy extraña cuando la encontró sumergida en sus pensamientos, y estaba seguro del por que. "-Yo... dejaré el club...-"

Shikamaru se detuvo sin haber hecho algún movimiento en el rostro, nada más que reflejase su sueño.

"-Esto es por Ino ¿verdad?-"

"-No creo poder tener una conversación con ella, no por el momento-" Sostuvo su mochila en sus manos bajando la mirada, ocultando todo rastro de debilidad.

"-¿Necesitas que hable con ella?-" preguntó un tanto incomodo.

"-No quiero que termine peleandose contigo-" Sakura apretó sus manos intentando no llorar.

"-Tks.. -" Shikamaru estaba algo preocupado por la amistad de las tres chicas, sabia que la reconciliación de Ino y Sasuke era imposible, pero de por medio estaba Sakura, quien siempre tenia que decidir a quien apoyar y a quien no.

"-Entonces.. ya me voy-" La pelirosa continuó caminando pero volvió a detenerse ante tal mirada oscura y profunda que la ponían nerviosa y asustada.

"-Alto ahí Haruno, necesito explicaciones.. y ahora-" Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, y sin más la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la sala del club.

Sakura debía ser fuerte para lo que se avecinaba, Ino había sido egoísta y no había razonado las circunstancias. Pero Sasuke era otra historia completamente diferente, si Ino la lastimó, Sasuke la haría trisas solo con la mirada.

Ya estando ambas chicas ahí, Sakura quería intentar hablar primero pero la fría voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

"-Se que no querias que la estúpida Yamanaka y yo pelearameos, pero por meterte en mis asuntos ahora estoy castigada-" Sasuke habló, como si estuviera inyectandole veneno, fría e insensible.

"-Lo siento...-" susurró sin fuerzas para siquiera contestarle adecuadamente.

"-Oh claro que lo sientes, por eso mismo tú cumpliras con mi castigo-" Terminó de hablar y cerró los ojos, con un notable fastidio en su lindo rostro.

"-¡¿Que?!-" Sakura miró a la Uchiha sin entender muy bien sus palabras, ¿que significaba todo eso?.

"-Tu abuela me hizo la nueva presidenta de este ridículo club, pero no pienso cumplirlo ya que lo harás tú.-" Sentenció, calmando su enfado por las reacciones de Sakura.

Por su parte la ojijade se sentía confundida, realmente no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste por las palabras de Sasuke. La verda esperaba un poco mas de crueldad por parte de la menor Uchiha.

"-Ni pienses en quejarte, de todas maneras siempre haces todo aquí además-" Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente hacia Sakura y en un leve momento golpeó su frente con dos dedos, como lo hacia su aniki "-Esto es tu culpa-"

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos y toco su frente roja, su amiga actuaba de manera extraña, nunca la había tratado de tal manera.

"-De..deacuerdo-" suspiro intentando calmarse y agradeciendo a todos los dioses el actuar de Sasuke.

"-¿Has visto a la dobe?-" La Uchiha preguntó un tanto insegura del paradero de su rubia amiga, no había ingresado al resto de las clases ya que tuvo una extensa charla con Shizune acerca del comportamiento femenino.

Por su parte Sakura estaba pensando en los posibles paraderos de la Uzumaki.

Naruto, ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ella? Estaba con Hinata limpiando el salón, ahorañ lo recordaba, ellos tenían que limpiar por el resto de la semana. Un leve tic en su ojo derecho hizo confundir a Sasuke.

"-Yooh! Naruto Uzumaki presentándose!-" un fuerte grito en la puerta hizo voltear a ambas chicas

"-Dobe..-" Sasuke la miro como si estuviese buscando algo a su lado y para su sorpresa Naruto estaba sola.

"-¡Teme! Que bien que Ino y tú hayan arreglado sus problemas, eran muy molestas dattebayo-" Naruto caminó hacía Sasuke y Sakura más feliz de lo normal.

"-No confundas las cosas inútil, el hecho de que este aquí no se debe a una estúpida reconciliación-" Habló con un tanto de molestia.

"-No entiendo-" Naruto colocó su mano en el mentón mostrando claramente su confusión.

"-Si, no esperaba que entendieras...-" Rodó los ojos un tanto fastidiada, su mejor amiga era una completa tarada según ella.

"-Como sea.. ya que ambas están aqui tienen e ayudarme, dattebayo-" Tomó una silla libre y se sento cruzando las piernas y sonriendo aún mas.

"-¿Que sucede Naruto?-" Preguntó Sakura.

Uchiha y Haruno imitaron la acción de Naruto, sentándose alrededor de esta.

"-Tengo una cita ttebayo..-" Naruto se sonrojó un poco y movió la cabeza frenéticamente de lado a lado. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron expectantes a que terminará de hablar, pero como no recibieron respuesta alguna la ojijade se apresuró a cuestionarla.

"-¿Con quién?-"

"-Con Hinata-chan, este fin de semana dattebayo-"

 **N/A:**

Gracias por esperar la actualización de esta historia :3 la verdad esperaba hacer un poco más extenso el capítulo y aunque hubo salseo no fue el suficiente ¡Raios!. Pero espero que les guste.

Algunas cosas que no entiendan poco a poco será resuelto y claramente detallado con el pasar de los capítulos.

*RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS*

Thalia Darkness: Gracias por el comentario y apreció mucho que disfrutes la historia, sigue esperándome beibi ;3.

Zero560: ¡Hola! Pues es un intento de harem, espero hacerlo bien y no defraudarte v": Nadie sabe.. nadie supo.. xd con quien terminará Hinata.. tal vez con las tres todo like a boss xD (no lo veo probable) gracias por comentar y saludotes para ti! v

Yumeko-san: Gracias por volver TvT sigue teniendole esperanzas a esta escritora (que aunque actualicé tarde lo hace) me alegró leer tu comentario. Pues Sasuke es una Uchiha y siempre leo que cuando un Uchiha quiere algo simplemente lo toma sin importarle el resto y ciertamente lo creo así que dará una buena batalla te lo aseguro. Gracias por tu comentario y saludos!

Safamantica: Pues lo que Ino hizo es algo que ya se rebeló en este capitulo, bueno solo una parte de todo lo que hizo. El personaje de Ino realmente me fascina, pero en esta historia haré que los lectores no la quieran tanto. Por otra parte, Karin tambien es uno de mis personajes favoritos :3 la encuentro muy linda y tendrá un leve protagonismo en este harem. Estoy feliz el que te haya gustado su participación VwV, y coincido contigo al 100%, hacer finales alternativos dañaria el verdadero final. Y aunque esta plataforma sea Ficticia a base de historias (la mayoría de ficción) estoy muy desganada en hacer finales alternativos. Ahora que lo pienso, es muy cierto eso de que el personaje simpre se queda con su amor de infancia.. pero todo puede pasar.

Y ante todo pronostico la escritora tambien esta indecisa ;-;

Y esperaré tus actualizaciones:"D ou zhy... gracias por comentar.

000000000000

A todos gracias por sus comentarios.. ¡Nos leeremos pronto!


	7. Planes

"Como seducir a un Hyuga"

Capítulo 7

•••••••••

Disclaimer: Estos personajes que tomaré para mi historia no son de mi pertenencia, etc.

Advertencias:

Harem/Cambios de Sexo/ OoC/cambio de Rating a futuro/ Drama / Indecisión en exceso por parte de los lectores xD.

Parejas:

HinaSasu/HinaSaku/HinaNaru

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"-Tengo una cita ttebayo..-" Naruto se sonrojó un poco y movió la cabeza frenéticamente de lado a lado. Sakura y Sasuke se quedarón expectantes a que terminará de hablar, pero como no recibierón respuesta alguna la ojijade se apresuró a cuestionarla.

"-¿Con quién?-"

"-Con Hinata-chan, este fin de semana dattebayo-"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino caminó furiosamente por los grandes pasillos de su escuela, escuchando de vez en cuando algunas palabras de lastima hacia ella. Su orgullo había sido pisoteado por una de las personas que más quería y por quien hubiera puesto sus manos al fuego.

Todo era culpa de la maldita Uchiha, siempre impidiéndole ser feliz con quienes quería, siempre queriendo arrebatarle todo lo que ella tenía.

Primero fue Suigetsu, luego a Itachi y ahora le quitaba a su mejor amiga, esto ya era una declaración de guerra y vaya que Ino le daría la batalla de su vida.

Corrió hacía el baño para chicas y solo hasta mirarse al espejo noto sus ojos negros por el maquillaje puesto en la mañana. ¡Que vergüenza! Se lavó el rostro y de su mochila sacó unos pequeños pañuelos desmaquillantes para limpiar el resto que quedaba adecuadamente.

Su alma despechada hizo eco en su subconsciente, diciéndole una y otra vez que esto no se quedaría así, que si Sasuke era vengativa ella la imitaría y lo sería el doble o quizás el triple peor que la Uchiha.

Con esa nueva idea se le formó una media sonrisa declarando el inicio para todos los problemas futuros en la vida de cierta desafortunada ojinegra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los ojos de Sakura estaban tan abiertos que no pudo disimular su sorpresa, no tanto como de seguro Sasuke lo hacía.

-Bueno, no es del todo cita. Okā-chan lo invitó a un almuerzo este sábado y él me lo acaba de confirmar.- Sonrió feliz pero algo incómoda, creía que Sakura y Sasuke la ayudarían a poder comportarse de una manera más femenina.

-Hmp, ¿No tendrás problemas con tu hermano?- Preguntó Sasuke sonando desinteresada, aunque no fuera su asunto el nombre de él Hyuga siempre acaparaba su atención aunque no pareciera.

-Menma onii-chan esta fuera del país, teme- Naruto rodó los ojos como si lo que acabase de decir Sasuke fuera algo realmente idiota. Y luego se creía la muy cool con sus frases inexpresivas.

-Dijiste que vendría este año, inútil- Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido, quizás imaginando lo que pasaba por la mente de la Uzumaki.

-Es verdad, ¿O él terminará sus estudios en el extranjero?- Sakura se incluyó en la conversación con un tanto de curiosidad por el mayor Uzumaki.

-Sakura-chan... acaso ¿sigues interesada en Menma onii-chan?- Naruto entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de lado zorrunamente.

-Claro que no idiota!- Sakura se sonrojó levemente y levantó su puño a dirección de la asustada Naruto que no demoró mucho en esconderse detrás de Sasuke.

-Solo bromeaba ¡de veras!- Naruto se puso azul y empezó a sudar frío, un golpe de Sakura era tan o más fuerte que los de Sasuke, esto por que la mayoría de veces la Uchiha se contenía, en cambió Sakura no conocía piedad alguna.

-Cobarde...- Sakura gruñó aún sonrojada.

Es sus años de primaria Sakura gustaba del mellizo de Naruto. Pero nunca se lo había confesado y sentía mucho alivio ahora de haber guardado sus deseos de confesión muy dentro de si misma.

Menma Uzumaki era alguien arrogante, frío e insensible, casi tirando a la crueldad. Cualquiera que lo conociera nunca dejaría de preguntarse ¿Cómo puede ser mellizo de Naruto? Eran totalmente opuestos.

Mientras una desprendía luz cegadora y cálida, él otro tenía una aura tan oscura que podías hundirte en esta sin problema alguno. Tal vez en ese momento dejó de gustarle Menma, la oscuridad no era de su agrado.

-Bueno, cálmate dattebayo..- Naruto se colocó al lado de Sasuke con un rostro de seriedad que alarmó a ambas jóvenes.

-Dejando de lado los sentimientos de Sakura- Sasuke habló -¿Qué tienes, inútil?-

-No quiero que Menma onii-chan vuelva, anoche escuché a Otou-chan y a Okā-chan preocupados, decían que Menma se había metido en un gran problema y que ya no tenía solución- La rubia soltó un gran suspiro y acomodó su mochila en su espalda.

-Hmp, debería quedarse allá. No quiero lidear con dos dobes aquí- Sasuke imitó a Naruto con una expresión despreocupada. No es que le hiciera feliz volver a ver a Menma, la verdad no había tenido ningún problema con el rubio, le hacía indiferente y siempre sería así. Tampoco es que recibirá interés por parte del Uzumaki, siempre tan distante. Aunque algunas veces sentía su mirada extraña para con ella pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—¡Oi teme! ¡Yo no soy tan problemática dattebayo!—

—Regresando al tema de tú "cita", ¿Por qué quieres ayuda?— Sasuke alzó una ceja simulando un interés que obviamente no era inexistente.

—En realidad necesito que ustedes vayan también a mi casa— Naruto sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba la contestación de sus amigas.

—No—

—¿Nosotras?— Sakura dijo confusa sin entender muy bien la petición de la rubia de coletas.

—¡Si! Es que... siento que necesitaré de su ayuda dattebayo, o probablemente lo acabe arruinando—

—No es una probabilidad, es un hecho— Sasuke se burló un poco de la Uzumaki mirando él aura azul que rodeaba a Naruto, le encantaba hacerla sufrir.

—Antes que nada... ¿A..A ti te gusta Hinata?—

Breves segundos de impaciencia y tensión se sintieron, cabe recalcar el claro sentimiento de interés y un sutil enamoramiento de Sakura para con Hinata. En cambio Sasuke se sentía incomoda con su mera presencia.

—No... en realidad no lo se— Naruto se rasco la nuca levemente, sin despeinarse que luego peinar su cabellera sería un verdadero martirio.

Era verdad lo que les había dicho a sus amigas, le agradaba mucho Hinata, era un gran amigo. El no respondía de manera burlona ni sarcástica o incluso ofensiva a las preguntas y disparates que se le ocurrían a lo largo de las clases. El primer chico en escucharla y respetar sus pensamientos, era normal sentir un gran apreció en ese tipo de situaciones. Pero señalar un enamoramiento era algo muy apresurado.

—Si no estas segura entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse, d-digo, sólo se tu misma— Sakura miró hacía la ventana del salón nerviosa.

—En todo caso, es innecesario nuestra presencia— Sasuke volvió a sentarse, dio un vistazo a la puerta que se encontraba completamente abierta esperando a los que faltaban.

—Es que Okā-chan me pidió que ustedes también vinieran, creo que hará una fiesta—

—No—

—¡Ya sabes como es Okā-chan! ¡Por favor Sasuke-teme!— Naruto se arrodilló frente al asiento de Sasuke con las manos en forma de plegaria intentando convencerla. —¡Juro que no te pediré nada más en la vida dattebayo!—

Si me pagarán por cada vez que escuché eso, tendría mi propia empresa Pensaba Sasuke, no quería asistir a la estúpida fiesta que organizarían los Uzumaki's ya que habría una gran posibilidad de que se sintiera fastidiada con las personas que festejaran lo que sea que tendrían que festejar.

La última vez que fue a una fiesta (que por cierto, la misma Kushina le había insistido para que asistiera) terminó con un zapato de tacón roto y el vestido manchado con zumo de sandia. Era algo peligroso juntar a toda esa familia a excepción del patriarca Minato.

Aun así tenía asuntos pendientes que discutir con él Hyuga, aquel primer encuentro en los vestidores había sido tan vergonzoso además su orgullo no le permitiría dejar ese pequeño acontecimiento de lado, ya desde hace unos días estaba pensando en como amenazar a Hinata para que no dijera nada. Y es que aún muy bueno que pareciese, Sasuke era muy desconfiada, inclusive con sus amigos más cercanos.

—Yo iré— Sakura mantenía su mirada fija a la ventana, tal vez para evitar las miradas de Naruto y Sasuke o tal vez algo afuera captaba su atención visual.

—Y yo—

—¡¿EHH?!— Rubia y rosa gritaron al unísono por las palabras que había dicho Sasuke, tan solo dos y habían causado una detonante en sus cabezas.

—No tengo de otra, si tu madre me invitó no dejará de insistir en que vaya e incluso podría llamar a mi mamá para convencerla.— Ya estaba decidido, iría a esa fiesta para negociar el silencio del Hyuga, solo esperaba no encontrarse con alguna foto de ella o algo peor.

—Chouji, ya te dije que no he visto tu bolsa de papas, ¿acaso no te las comiste ya?—

—Imposible, yo las sentiría pero no hay nada—

—¿Cómo puedes sentir con exactitud todo lo que te comes?—

—Es un don, Shikamaru—

—¡Cof Cof!— Sakura hizo un breve ruido para obtener la atención de ambos adolescentes, una pequeña vena cruzó su frente demostrando su molestia.

—Llegaron tarde dattebayo— Naruto también se le unió a Sakura alzando un puño con clara molestia.

—¿Y ella que hace aquí?— Chouji miró un poco sorprendido a Sasuke, esta se encontraba de piernas cruzadas y con la mirada que helaba cualquier alma con ese par de fosas oscuras a las que llamaban "ojos".

—Es verdad teme, si no te reconciliaste con Ino, ¿qué haces aquí?— Naruto que no se había puesto a pensar (lógicamente) el por que de la presencia de Sasuke ahora la cuestionaba.

Sasuke no estaba segura en decir algo o siquiera mencionar quien ahora estaba a cargo, no quería que le fuese obligado, a futuro, el realizar actividades que para ella resultaban tediosas. Por otro lado Sakura no comentaría nada sin la autorización de la Uchiha.

—La directora Tsunade me mandó aquí— No iba a decir nada más y todos lo dieron por hecho cuando vieron a la azabache cerrar los ojos y cruzar ambas piernas otra vez.

—¿Y Ino?— A Shikamaru nunca se le escapaba nada, era el mayor genio ahí, tal vez su pereza no lo hacía destacar tanto pero era todo un estratega. Sabía que Ino era una de las primeras en llegar sólo para chismear cualquier tontería con Sakura, pero por el resiente problema dedujo por que no estaba la Yamanaka ahí.

—El-Ella fue castigada, Tsunade-sama me encargó esto a mi— Sakura intentó sonar lo más creíble posible, tal vez Naruto y Chouji le habrían creído pero estaba completamente segura que Shikamaru no lo hacía.

—Que problemático— Fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru, sabia que Sakura mentía ya que antes le había dicho que saldría del club y el motivo era Ino. Si la directora le había pedido que se hiciera cargo del club no habría mencionado su retirada. Además, con Sasuke adentro e Ino fuera era muy obvio lo que había pasado

—Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí... Tengo algo que mencionarles— Sakura se acomodó el cabello tras sus orejas, tomó aire y prosiguió. —Cómo bien sabrán, el anterior presidente estudiantil se mudó al extranjero dejando su puesto libre, antes Tsunade-sama me lo mencionó cuando fue a visitarme, así que me pidió organizar unas nuevas selecciones—

—Eso significa que tendremos que repetir todo el proceso del año anterior, tks, se supone que estas estúpidas elecciones siempre se hacen al final del año— Shikamaru demostró su molestia, ya que sin lugar a dudas eso sería algo cansado que agotaría sus energías por completo.

—Esta vez haremos algo diferente, la directora me dio 1 mes para reunir 3 candidatos y que estos hagan su propaganda en la institución—

—¿Pero y si se van como el otro dattebayo?— Naruto cuestionó aquel punto.

—A veces tus neuronas despiertan de invernar— Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Teme!—

—Regresando a la pregunta de Naruto, se me ocurrió hacer un compromiso del estudiante hacia la institución en hacerse responsable de sus cargos e impidiendo su cambio de escuela— Sakura sonrió alzando un puño para enfatizar su idea.

—Creo que sería lo mejor— Chouji, que había sacado algunas golosinas apoyó la idea de Sakura.

—¡Eres muy lista Sakura-chan!— Naruto asintió repetidas veces en clara acción de afirmación.

—Hmp, supongo que no queda de otra— Sasuke de alguna manera le dió el visto bueno a la idea.

—Problemático.—

—Bueno, ya que tenemos esto resuelto, lo siguiente es que el club debería tener al menos 10 personas y nosotros somos la mitad de eso— Sakura suspiró algo cansada.

—Nosotros funcionamos perfectamente bien los 5, no hay necesidad de aumentar esto— Sasuke sintió una breve incomodidad al reconocer la funcionalidad de sus compañeros pero tenía razón, además creía que si alguien más se les integraba sería un problema el adaptarlo.

—No se ustedes, pero a mi me mandan a hacer todas las cosas pesadas dattebayo, necesitamos más personas— Naruto era la más energética entre las chicas de ahí, es por eso que siempre le hacían cargo de cualquier cosa que necesitará de esfuerzo físico.

—Con más personas, menos problemas— dijo Shikamaru durmiéndose sentado.

—Con más personas, más comida— Chouji apoyó la noción mientras se relamía los labios.

—De todas maneras no existía la manera de negarse, Tsunade-sama me dió también el mes para poder elegir a los 5 restantes o ella los elegirá por su cuenta.—

Los estudiantes se miraron entre si dando a entender que ya la decisión estaba tomada, ahora el problema seria reunir los nuevos integrantes más los postulantes a presidente estudiantil y todo el concejo. Un verdadero fastidio.

••

Al despedirse de Naruto caminó hacia el gran portón que daba la bienvenida y despedida a los estudiantes y con un sonoro suspiro supo que se le había hecho tarde, o quizás...

—Buenas tardes y perdone la tardanza, Otou-sama— Hinata hizo una breve reverencia hacía su padre que se encontraba afuera de un auto aparentemente esperándolo.

—Yo llegue antes de lo acordado, sube— Hiashi no dijo nada más a lo cual Hinata entró al vehículo en completo silencio. —Llegaremos a casa para que te vistas adecuadamente, tengo una reunión con los Uchiha's y es necesaria tu presencia— Lo había tomado desprevenido, pero tan rápido vino rápido se había ido.

—Hai.— Y no iba a preguntar o contradecir ningún mandato del Hyuga, aunque sinceramente hubiera preferido no haber sido el primero en nacer.

N/A: ¡Hello! ¿Cómo van? ¿Todo bien? Yo pues aquí, actualizando Dios sabe cuanto tiempo.. pero ¡ehh! Si que lo hago. Acabo de terminar de escribir el capítulo y esta un poco aburrida la cosa ¿No creen? Pero intento alargar mas la historia y no pasar a la acción sin fundamentos. Lento pero seguro...

Esta vez no responderé comentarios, quería subir pronto este capítulo ¡Gracias a los que dejaron su review!

 _¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


	8. Reencuentro

"Como seducir a un Hyuga"

Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Estos personajes que tomaré para mi historia no son de mi pertenencia.

 **Harem/ Cambios de sexo/ OoC/ Cambio de rating a futuro (?) / Drama/ Comedia.**

Parejas:

 _ **HinaSasu/ HinaSaku/ HinaNaru.**_

* * *

El irritante sonido que producía con sus pies hizó que la secretaría la mirará con cierta molestia reflejada en su rostro excesivamente maquillado.

—Hanabi-sama ¿Podría dejar de hacer eso?— Mei ya había olvidado cuantas veces se lo había pedido pero la pequeña castaña parecía ignorarla por completo.

~¿Por qué se demoran tanto? ¡Juró que voy a mandar al diablo a esta anciana! ~ Pensó ya más irritada, la peliroja la miraba constantemente. Al principio Hanabi había contestado todas sus interrogantes por ser alguien con educación. Hasta que al final tocó fondo y todos lo paños sucios salierón a flote.

"¿Cómo está Hinata-kun?, lo extraño tanto... "

Ya no existía ningún tipo de respeto hacia esa mujer. Hinata era un tema muy serio, incluso cuando sus compañeras del colegio le preguntaban por él se volvían automáticamente carroñeras al acecho. Hanabi Hyuga le había prometido a su madre cuidar de su hermano de cualquier amenaza y según su criterio las mujeres también lo eran. Hinata era bueno, demasiado y hasta en algunos casos rosando la ridiculez. Además de su completa inocencia, bondad, la seguridad que te podría brindar era muy acogedora, también por el hecho de ser endemoniadamente atractivo, lo volvía una presa que muy difícilmente se encontraba.

Ella podía ponerse en el lugar de aquellas mujeres, tales como Mei. Admiraría la belleza de su hermano, incluso se imaginaba a ella misma con un trapeador limpiando su baba cada vez que lo veía pasar. Y por eso mismo estaba muy conciente hasta donde podría llegar una persona atraída por otra.

—¿Sabe Hanabi-sama? Pensaba decírselo en otro momento... —se acercó Mei en donde ella estaba sentada, se arrodilló para poder llegar a la altura de la menor y sonrió.

Hanabi, aunque odiase admitirlo, pensaba que Mei era muy bella incluso para su edad.

 **~Aun así debería bajarle al maquillaje agh.~ P** ensó.

—Pues dímelo en otro momento. — Contestó cortante, mirando a la pelirroja con indiferencia, como si no le importará en lo más mínimo.

—Yo de verdad estoy muy ena.. —

—Mei, ¿El señor Fugaku ya está aquí?. —Ambas voltearón al oír la voz del propietario de la empresa Hyuga, al lado, vestido formalmente se encontraba Hinata.

—Acaba de avisar que va a llegar en unos minutos.— Respondió profesionalmente, olvidando lo que le iba a contar a la castaña. O quizás tratando de ignorarlo.

—Bien, has que pase de inmediato cuando llegue.—

—Hai.— Mei ya estaba detrás del gran escritorio tecleando rápidamente cosas que ninguno prestó atención.

—Hinata, Hanabi. Entren. — y sin explayarse más Hiashi caminó hacia su oficina que estaba al fondo del gran pasillo seguido por su hijo e hija.

Hinata antes de retirarse le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Mei haciendo que esta sonriera coqueta y le giñara el ojo. Hinata no se inmutó en contestarle y continuó caminando.

—¡Nii-san! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?.— le reclamó Hanabi pegándose más a él mientras enroscaba con sus delgados brazos el brazo derecho de Hinata.

Esa mujer tenía que enterarse de una buena vez que no sería fácil conquistar a su hermano. Es por eso que marcaba territorio con Hinata, si por ella fuera le hubiera sacado la lengua o el dedo travieso pero volvería esa situación un juego inmaduro y era lo último que quería.

—He sido yo quién se ha demorado en la escuela, perdona por hacerte esperar tanto, Hanabi-chan. —Con su mano izquierda acarició con su pulgar la suave mejilla de la pequeña Hanabi mientras ella hacía un mohín muy enternecedor.

—No sabes lo mal que la pase. — Habló un poco más fuerte para ser escuchada por cierta pelirroja que alzó una ceja expectante a la respuesta del ojiperla.

—Debió haber sido muy difícil para ti.— Respondió también con algo de fuerza en la voz, sabía lo que Hanabi intentaba hacer y él le siguió el juego. Su hermanita era muy mona.

Mei los miró frunciendo el ceño, esos mocosos se arrepentirían..

—¿Me lo recompensarás?. —Esta vez en sus palabras no habían ganas de molestar a la secretaria de su padre. Como si de verdad se hubiera sentido muy herida por algo que desconocía y quería que la mimara.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había pasado mucho tiempo a solas con su pequeña hermana desde que había llegado de Inglaterra, se sintió culpable y desconsiderado.

Paró en seco y se soltó suavemente del agarre de Hanabi. Se arrodilló como si quisiese pedirle matrimonio haciendo que la castaña se sonrojará y lo mirará confundida.

-Después de esta reunión seré completamente de Hanabi-sama. Así que le preguntó con anticipación... ¿Qué quiere hacer?. - sonrió encantadoramente convirtiendo el ambiente en algo hermoso. Como si fuera un príncipe de cuento de hadas y ella su pequeña princesa.

Atrás la bruja los veía con envidía por no tener la atención del mágico caballero. Ya prepararía la manzana y quitaría del camino a esa pesada princesa.

Hanabi quizo contestar con un fuerte "¡Hai!" pero la voz de Hiashi diciéndoles que se apurasen los hizo salir de aquella hermosa atmosféra.

Hinata se levantó sonriendole a Hanabi y sin que esta se lo esperará el peliazul le guiñó sutilmente el ojo. Como queriendo decirle. "Hablamos después".

Al entrar tomaron asiento en un sofá esperando a que los nuevos clientes de su padre se hicieran presentes.

Tanta fue su sorpresa al oír el leve toque de la puerta, ya que no habían pasado nisiquiera 10 segundos en los que ella y Hinata habían entrado.

—Adelante.— La voz de su padre hizó que prestará aún más atención hacía las personas que en los próximos segundos atravesarían esa puerta.

Vió entonces a dos hombres entrar, uno llevaba un terno gris al igual que la corbata y la camisa de color negro. Parecía aproximadamente de la edad de su padre. No le impresionó en lo más mínimo, de seguro era otro señor distinguido con varios millones de dólares en el Banco.

Quien si llamó su atención fue la segunda persona en hacerse presente. Rostro fino, de ojos almendrados color negro, tanto que no se les veía las pupilas. Pestañas largas y unas ojeras que según ella definían más su rostro. Además de llevar el cabello largo sujetado en una coleta baja. Terno negro y camisa roja sin corbata y con los primeros botones sin sujetar.

Tenía un porte tan elegante como el de su hermano, parecía ser alguien joven y muy reservado. Sintió el calor en sus redondas mejillas y supo que se había sonrojado.

Hasta ese entonces se había percatado que todos tenían su vista encima de ella, como si estuviesen esperando algo.

—Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga, encantada de conocerlos.. Este.. —se había perdido en el físico de aquel moreno sin siquiera percatarse que ya se había presentado.

 **—Fugaku-san, Itachi-san. —** le susurró tan bajo su hermano sólo para que ella lo escuchará y al final repitiera terminando su presentación con una breve reverencia.

Los mayores parecieron no darle importancia aunque estaba claro que la castaña estaba muy distraída. Hinata se había preguntado por unos breves segundos cual había sido su distracción. Decidió averigüarlo mas tarde y concentrarse en esa reunión.

—He oído mucho de su empresa y sus incontables firmas de abogados en el país y por Europa. También que no suelen perder ningún caso aún así sea verídico lo que defiendan o no.— habló Fugaku tomando la atención de todos menos de la pequeña ojiperla.

—¿Cual es el punto de remarcar lo obvio?. — pregunto Hiashi sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y en la voz.

—Por lo que le mencioné estoy acudiendo a ustedes por ser la mejor opción aquí y en el extranjero. — Respondio luciendo pulcro y de clase alta, hasta entonces ninguno de los herederos habían hecho su opinión.

—Si usted está aquí debo suponer que no es por mera curiosidad, así que vayamos directo al grano. — La manera en como se dirigía el Hyuga mayor hizó que el Uchiha sonrierá de medio lado.

—¿Ha oído del nuevo sistema operativo de los Senju?. — Itachi prosiguió al darse cuenta que su padre no hablaría por el momento.

—¿Hablas de la tecnología que están implementando en sus aparatos electrónicos? Son muy buenos a decir verdad. — Ante la sorpresa de los todos los presentes (y con todos los presentes me refiero a los Uchiha.) Hanabi dió su opinión en concreto.

Para los varones Hyuga no fue una sorpresa ver su participación en esa reunión, es más, estaban expectantes a que ella se introdujera a la charla. Hiashi no traería a cualquiera a una reunión importante, Itachi pudo percatarse de esto.

—Se puede decir que estos son nuestra mayor competencia en el mercado electrónico. Pero no precisamente por su propio mérito. — Volvió a hablar Fugaku cruzado de brazos.

—Creemos que en nuestra compañía hay un infiltrado que pasa información a los Senju de nuestros nuevos proyectos. —

—Si es así, entonces no será muy difícil el quitarlos del camino. — Todos miraron al ojiperla con sumo interés. Hiashi asintió con la cabeza para que prosiguiera.

—Podemos intentar advertirles o en otras palabras "amenazar" antes que hagan un próximo movimiento. Como bien sabrán la compañia Hyuga es muy reconocida por el éxito en sus casos, el primer paso será hacer una union pública entre los Uchiha y nosotros. Es una manera muy suspicaz de advertir, después tendríamos que reunir pruebas de la infiltración y sólo con eso sería suficiente para mandarlos a un juzgado. —Dijo Hinata con simpleza y profesionalismo. Se veía que el joven tendría un éxitoso futuro.

~Asi que este era el as bajo tu manga Hiashi Hyuga. ~Pensó Fugaku muy complacido de haber hecho la elección correcta.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eran ya las 9 de la noche y Naruto seguía tirando ropa de su closet. Sasuke se compareció de quien limpiaba ese cuarto, por que tenía bien claro que su mejor amiga no lo hacía.

—¡Esto está mal ttebayo!.— Naruto se frustró y se tiró al suelo mientras rios de lágrimas salían de sus azules ojos de una manera muy cómica.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y miró como su mejor amiga sollozaba haciendo demasiado ruido.

Habían pasado casi toda la tarde buscando que podría ponerse la rubia, y aunque no haya estado muy interesada en el asunto se empezó a desesperar al mirar que a Naruto todo le quedaba bien, por ser muy voluptuosa cada atuendo que le mostraba la hacia ver realmente hermosa. Quizás el que Kushina sea una gran diseñadora le ayudaba.

Es por eso que cada vez que le mostraba alguna cosa ella le decía que estaba gorda. Y como Naruto era algo ingenua se la creía, quizás se había pasado un poco, sintió algo de culpa pero tan rápido como vino se fue. Ella era una Uchiha, por naturaleza netamente egoista, así que no permitiría que la Uzumaki se viera mejor que ella. Muy infantil de su parte.

—Oe..— Le tiró uno de sus zapatos a la cabeza de Naruto dejando un pequeño chinchón.

—¡Auch! ¡Maldita teme! . —Naruto amenazó con devolverle el zapato de la misma manera en como lo había recibido y así lo hizó. Sasuke al mirar como se acercaba su zapato lo tomó con su mano en un movimiento limpio. Naruto odió admitirlo, pero la morena tenía excelentes reflejos.

—Hmp, creo que ya es hora de irme.— volvió a mirar la hora y pensó que a Itachi se le estaba haciendo muy tarde.

—¡No te irás sin antes ayudarme, bastarda!.— Gritó Naruto pero Sasuke nisiquiera parecía enojarse por el insulto. Eso enfureció mas a la rubia.

Iba a volver a reclamarle más un gran estruendo en la puerta hizó que las chicas mirarán algo asustadas a aquella dirección.

Naruto tragó grueso.

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EL POR QUÉ LE HABLAS DE ESA FORMA A TU AMIGA?! ¡NA-RU-TO!. — Kushina había derrumbado la puerta de una patada, su cabello rojo estaba completamente elevado y una aura asesina salía de su cuerpo.

—No pasa nada, Kushina-san.—Sasuke intento calmar a la peligrosa madre de su mejor amiga ya que no quería ser testigo de una masacre, no al menos ese día, esta la miró y sonrió olvidándose de lo que había hecho su hija.

—Sasuke-chan, tu hermano te esta esperando afuera. —

—En todo caso me despido. — Tomó su mochila y la cargó para luego caminar hacia la puerta destruida.

—Te veo mañana Naruto. — se despidió, después de todo ella tenía una buena educación.

—¡Oh! Sasuke-chan, ¿vendrás a la fiesta que organizaré este fin de semana verdad?. —Kushina la miro interrogante, quizás su despistada hija no se lo haya comentado y a ella le tocaba cerciorarse de ello.

—Cuente con eso. —y sin decir nada más salió del cuarto de Naruto encaminándose hacia la puerta de salida.

Al estar en la calle miró a su hermano apoyado en su auto, le sonreía ligeramente, esperando a que ella se aproximará aún más.

—Nii-san, llegas tarde. —Sasuke infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño volviéndose realmente adorable. A Itachi le recordó cierta escena en las oficinas Hyuga. Cuando vío a los dos hermanos sintió un poco de culpa, no precisamente por espiarlos, sino por el trato que recibía la castaña de su hermano mayor. Le hizó pensar en lo abandonada que pudiese estar su propia hermana.

Antes cuando Sasuke era más niña, recordaba lo cercanos que eran. Su hermana era muy apegada a él e Itachi lo era a ella. Pero sus responsabilidades lo habían separado de la persona que más amaba en ese mundo.

A su mente vino la manera en como Hinata se disculpaba con su hermana menor ¿debería acaso imitarlo?.

—Lo siento Sasuke. —le pegó con dos de sus dedos en la frente, ahora enrojecida por el golpe, de su hermana.

Itachi se dió cuenta que aunque ambos casos eran similares, los hermanos Hyuga eran muy diferentes a ellos.

Hinata y Hanabi podían expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente sin volver la situación incómoda, todo lo contrario a Sasuke y él.

—Como sea, vámonos que tengo hambre. —Ambos se subieron al auto y el mayor empezó conducir sin decir nada en el trayecto. Ellos disfrutaban del silencio y la tranquilidad que ofrecía.

Sasuke miraba de reojo constantemente a Itachi, este al instante supó lo que quería su hermana.

—¿Quieres saber de que hablamos en la reunión?. — de inmediato Sasuke volteó a mirarlo con cierta sorpresa, quizás preguntándose si ella era muy predecible o si Itachi se pasaba de genio.

—Otou-san siempre te lleva a ti, además es bueno que lo sepa... Y-Ya sabes... Por el bien de la empresa. — El pelinegro la miró de reojo curioso por el ligero tartamudeo de Sasuke. Esta tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado y miraba la ventana quizás evitando su mirada.

—Sólo debes esperar imouto. Padre sabe lo que hace y si esta esperando el momento oportuno para tu ingreso al mundo laboral debe tener un motivo. —

—Siempre me dices eso... Quizás deba olvidarme de la empresa y enfocarme en otra cosa ¿no crees?. — Desde hace mucho que Sasuke no le hablaba tan libremente, para ser exactos desde que empezó la etapa de la adolescencia.

Había tenido problemas por eso, sus compañeras la miraban mal por ser el centro de atención de todos los jóvenes, por verse tan perfecta y lejana a todo su alrededor, por ser tan tosca y fría al momento de expresar lo que sentía, creando un escudo de hielo, alejándose de el resto del mundo y en muchas ocasiones el pertenecía a este.

Si Naruto y Sakura no hubieran estado con Sasuke quizás ella se hubiera perdido así misma en la completa soledad. Por eso les guardaba mucho respeto y agradecimiento.

—Puedes hacer lo que desees imouto, siempre te apoyaré. —

—Lo se... —

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Habían pasado los días hasta llegar a ser sábado y no tuvo tanta noción del tiempo, se estaba arreglando frente al gran espejo de su alcoba, acomodándose la corbata plateada y la camisa blanca que enmarcaba su trabajado torso.

Se suponía que la fiesta que organizaba la familia Uzumaki al principio estaba planificada para ser llevada a cabo en la tarde, pero parecía que sería una fiesta más de etiqueta que algo casual como él lo hubiera preferido. Y es que la familia del alcalde actual de Tokio no era para menos.

Cuando le consultó a Hiashi si su asistencia le podría ser permitida él se lo concedió sin añadir nada más. Hinata pensó que Hanabi y su padre lo acompañarían pero no fue asi.

Hanabi llevaba dos días enferma por haberse comido dos litros de helado por la noche a escondidas de todo el personal de la residencia Hyuga. Ahora ya estaba mejor aunque el malestar continuaba ahí.

—¿Enserio irás nii-san? — Su hermana estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una bata, pantuflas de conejos y un moño alto. La nariz respingada la traía ligeramente roja al igual que los ojos.

—Sabes que ya me había comprometido, tengo que asistir. — Respondió sin voltear a mirarla.

—¡También te comprometiste conmigo Hinata nii-san!. — La castaña se acercó a él jalandolo de la camisa constantemente para que le hiciera caso.

—Hubiera acatado nuestro compromiso si no estuvieras enferma, Hanabi-chan. — La miró de reojo divertido .

—¡Hmp! Pero sí ahora me siento muy bien, ¡es más! Vamos, te acompaño. —

—Otou-san te ha prohibido salir, además... — miró a la persona que esperaba en la puerta aumentando su sonrisa — No creo que Natsu-san te deje.

Hanabi sintió un aura escalofriante detrás suyo volteando lentamente para mirar de quien se trataba aunque esto lo tenía muy claro.

—Na... Natsu-san... —

—¡Hanabi-sama! Debe regresar a su cuarto. — la mayor se acercó para escoltar a su protegida.

—Ya oiste. — Le dijo Hinata.

—Volveré... — Hanabi le contestó sonriendo psicópatamente.

—¡Hanabi-sama! — Natsu gritó.

—Ya voy... — a regañadientes Hanabi salió del cuarto de su hermano.

La familia Hyuga era muy particular, y a su modo, confortable. Con el pasar de los años Hinata lo había entendido, para los Hyuga la familia era lo más importante y guardar su prestigio indiscutible. Nunca creyó ser un buen heredero y nunca tuvo la confianza suficiente para demostrar sus habilidades, pero con el paso del tiempo adquirió lo que requería e incluso más. Convirtiéndolo en un prodigio.

Terminó de colocarse el terno y salió de su cuarto rumbo al salón para poder retirarse. Mientras bajaba los grandes escalones escucho risas que lo extrañaron enormemente. Era una risa muy linda y algo coqueta, alguien estaba de visita.

—Oh Hinata-kun, ya estas listo. — ¿Qué hacía esa mujer ahí? Y los más importante... ¿Por qué estaba tan apegada a su padre?

—¿Irá usted también, Otou-san? — decidió ignorarla y preguntar directamente a Hiashi.

—El señor Namikaze lo ha invitado, asi que decidimos esperarte para ir todos juntos. — Mei traía un moño alto con el flequillo de lado y un vestido color esmeralda con hombros afuera y de corte trompeta.

—Entiendo. — Respondió.

—Bueno, creo que seré la acompañante de ambos. — Mei le extendió un brazo pero Hinata no lo tomó haciendo fruncir el ceño a la secretaria.

—Voy a encontrarme con alguien allá. — Respondió con simpleza y elegancia.

—No perdamos más tiempo.— Por primera vez Hiashi se hizo presente saliendo de la mansión con Mei al lado.

Hinata los siguió en silencio intentando decifrar el significado de Mei en todo eso,aunque a esas alturas tenía grandes sospechas que esperaba fueran mentira o exageraciones suyas.

Hiashi Hyuga nunca asistía a alguna fiesta con una mujer siempre hiba al lado de Hanabi, su prima Neji y él.

"La familia antes que nada"

Era el lema que había escrito a mano su madre en el estudio que tenía cuando esta vivía. Recordarla le daba paz y calma, por las noches podía recordar las lindas melodias que cantaba mientras él la observaba pintar algo. Y si, Helen de Hyuga era una famosa artísta europea.

Sintió un mal sabor de boca al subir al vehículo y mirar como Mei lo miraba constantemente, acosandolo en todo el trayecto.

Por un momento quizo enviarle un mensaje a Naruto avisándole que no podría asistir con la simple excusa de que Hanabi estaba enferma y que tenía que cuídarla. Pero sería un acto inapropiado e injusto para su primera amiga en la preparatoria Konoha.

Suspiró con pesadez y si los demás lo habían escuchado no le dierón importancia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Llevaba 15 minutos afuera de la habitación esperando a que saliera, aunque sabía muy bien que Naruto no saldría a menos que...

—¿Kushina-san?.— Sakura volteó a mirar a la anfitriona de la fiesta que le sonreía amigablemente.

—¡Mira que hermosa estas Sakura-chan! — le comentó causando un ligero sonrojo en la pelirosa.

Quizás el hecho de que Kushina era una famosa diseñadora le creía completamente. Sakura vestía un vestido de color blanco corto con mangas largas y la espalda totalmemte descubierta. Tenia el cabello rizado sujetado en una coleta y traía un poco de maquillaje.

—Arigato...—

—¿Esta niña aún no sale? Le dí sólo diez minutos de ingresar a mi estudio y se esta demorando mucho. — Kushina al ver la desesperación de su hija quiso permitirle elegir cualquier vestido de su nueva colección que aún no se lanzaba al mercado. Naruto siempre le rogaba que le dejase mirar sus nuevas prendas asi que cuando la consintió con esto quedó muy alegre y al parecer su confianza volvió a ser la de siempre.

—¿Qué dicen, Oka-chan, Sakura-chan?. — Naruto habia salido con un vestido color vino con escote en v, apegado hasta abajo y en corte sirena, con unos zapatos altos negros y el cabello sujetado en un gran moño. Ya traía maquillada la cara dándole un toque mas madura, toda una mujer.

—Elegiste muy bien dattebane, consideralo parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños. — La Uzumaki llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla y analizó detalladamente a Naruto para mirar que nada le quedará mal.

—Oh, veo que las encontraste. — Minato estaba caminando hacia ellas por un largo pasillo sonriendo como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

—Ah si, gracias por su ayuda. — Sakura había llegado con sus padres, que también asistieron por ser trabajadores muy cercanos al actual alcalde. A este mismo le habia preguntado donde estaban Naruto y Kushina y él muy amablemente se lo dijo.

—Bueno, creo que debemos ir a recibir a los invitados, Minato. Chicas, no se demoren dattebane. — Kushina tomó el brazo de su esposo y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el salón.

—Sakura-chan, ¿viste si la teme ya llegó?.—

—No la vi, pero de seguro vendrá con toda su familia. — Sakura respondió con simpleza y ambas amigas empezaron a caminar por donde los padres de Naruto fueron.

—¡Genial! ¡Hace mucho que no veo a Itachi nii-chan dattebayo!. — Exclamó animandose más.

Sakura rodo los ojos y sonrió. A su amiga azabache no le gustaba para nada los motes que le ponía la Uzumaki a su hermano causando una riña entre esas dos.

 ** _"Puede decirme como usted desee Naruto-san"_**

Y tan formal como siempre le habia respondido provocando un fuerte gruñido por parte de Sasuke.

Pensar en Itachi Uchiha le hizo recordar a su nuevo compañero de clases, Hinata. Curiosamente este no parecía nisiquiera recordarla.

Y bueno, pudo haberlo entendido si su aspecto físico hubiera sido muy común. ¡Pero no maldita sea! Tenía el cabello rosa y era completamente natural y sus ojos siempre fueron verdes. ¿Un aspecto así no se suponía ser difícil de olvidar? Ella nunca lo olvido recordando varias veces sus peculiares ojos y su cabello.

" —¿Odiar? Pues no, creo que me parece hermoso, me recuerdan a las flores de cerezo que veía con Okaa-san —"

Después de todo Hinata Hyuga no era tan inteligente como aparentaba.

O quizás si la recordaba pero no quería hablar de aquello. Tal vez por vergüenza o por pensar que aquello fue algo sin importancia como para ser recordado.

Lo último le estrujo el corazón, pero aun asi no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas asi que decidió preguntárselo hoy, aprovechando que Naruto también lo habría invitado.

—Oe, ¡Sakura-chan! Te he estado hablando desde hace rato... ¡Mira, ahi estan la teme y Hinata-chan! — y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en plena celebración.

Fijó su vista en los mencionados mirando que llegaban juntos, Sasuke traía las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que Hinata. Al instante Naruto corrió hacía estos dejándola atrás.

Por la bulla no pudo escuchar lo que hablaban pero vió claramente como Sasuke se alejaba de ellos muy enojada.

¿Seguir a Sasuke o ir hacia Hinata?

✧-•~❀~•-✧

Su mañana había sido relativamente tranquila, con sus padres en el trabajo e Itachi a arreglando ciertas cosas en la universidad tuvo su casa para si sola, bueno, para ella y para los empleados. Aunque descartó a estos últimos.

Lo cierto era que estaba muy relajada, sin las miradas despectivas de Fugaku, los interrogatorios de Mikoto, las estupideces de Naruto e incluso los golpes de Sakura.

Y si, Sakura también la golpeaba, no era algo usual pero aveces se lo merecia y estaba conciente de eso. Ejemplos de esto era como cuando caminaban por la calle y Naruto y ella se peleaban y los motivos eran verdaderamente ridículos.

Pensar en sus amigas hizó que recordará el día en que se conocieron. Fue aproximadamente por los años en que comenzó la primaria, lo recordaba muy bien.

 _Era la mejor de la clase y estaba muy consiente de esto, exactamente lo que se esperaba de alguien con aquel apellido. Para su corta edad era un peso que a la fuerza tenía que asimilar, quisiera o no._

 _Miró a todos los niños con indiferencia, rodeandola como si fuera un animal exótico de zoológico, le hacían preguntas que no le interesaba contestar. Ella tenía muy en claro su propósito y las amistades interferían._

 _Fugaku Uchiha siempre le recalcaba que a la escuela sólo se hiba a estudiar. Que si quería ser como su hermano no debería cometer errores y que tener amigos contaba como uno._

 _Cada que su padre le hablaba de esa forma Itachi la miraba con tristeza y dolor en sus ojos incomodandola._

 _—¡Oye tu, niña!. —Fijó su vista al frente, vió a aquella escándalosa rubia de ojos azules que la estaba mirando con emoción._

 _—¿Qué?. — La miró todo lo contrario a ella, sin ninguna emoción e interés._

 _—¡Se mi rival!. — gritó, más bien exigió su pequeña compañera._

 _—¡Naruto baka! Ya te he dicho que no puedes decirlo así ¡Shanaro'o!. — Al lado de la extraña niña apreció una aún mas extraña, pero que ruidosa era._

—Sasuke-sama, su baño esta listo. — Uno de los trabajadores tocó la puerta de su habitación y le habló desde afuera.

—Ya voy. —

Mikoto había mandado al servicio de la casa que prepararán el sauna que tenían. Y para la impresión de todos Fugaku no reclamó en lo absoluto. Estaban alistando todo para su salida hacia la fiesta del alcalde, cosa muy rara ya que Sasuke siempre se las arreglaba sola.

Tuvo la mejor tarde en todo el año, pasó por las manos de un masajista, un buen tiempo en la tina de burbujas, siendo atendida por las mejores personas. Su extrañeza era gigante pero decidió ignorarla.

Y como todo lo bueno no dura para siempre, era momento de irse.

Su vestido era negro y apegado hasta la altura de sus muslos, hacia parecer que tenía mas busto. La joyería de plata en sus muñecas, cuello y orejas adornaban perfectamente su piel pálida de porcelana. Su calzado de plataforma la hacia más alta. El cabello lo traía suelto y ondulado llegándole hasta las caderas , su rostro estába maquillado dándole un aspecto juvenil y de alguna forma elegante.

—¡Mira lo hermosa que esta, Fugaku!.—

Fugaku asintió sin mucha efusividad como lo hacía Mikoto, aún asi no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Vamos Sasuke. — Itachi la sujetó del brazo y caminó hasta el auto sin decir nada. Parecía algo enojado aun con ese rostro inexpresivo, pero Sasuke ya lo conocía demasiado asi que eso no serviría. Al rato le preguntaría el por qué de su comportamiento.

El camino fue en total silencio, con miradas exahustas de Fugaku e Itachi, y los comentarios emocionados de Mikoto.

Llegaron y un empleado les había abierto la puerta para que por fin salieran del vehículo.

—Señor Fugaku. — Escuchó que alguien le habló a su padre dándose cuenta de la mirada perlada de aquel hombre.

—Hiashi, adelantemonos. — Mikoto se colocó al lado de su marido saludando a aquel hombre e Itachi también se fué con los adultos dejándola aparentemente sola.

—Deacuerdo. Hinata, acompaña a la señorita. — Hasta ese entonces no se había percatado de que el heredero Hyuga estaba ahí, bueno sus deducciones habian sido acertadas como siempre. Él hombre que ya entró junto a sus progenitores era el padre de su compañero.

—Buenas noches. — El joven hizo una reverencia y ella lo imitó, este era el momento perfecto para poner las cartas sobre la mesa y aclarar toda esa situación.

—Hyuga, necesitamos hablar. —Fue directa como acostumbraba a ser.

—Coincido con usted, pero preferiría que fuese adentro. —

—Olvídado, no quiero ver tu cara en lo que resta de la noche asi que acabemos con esto. — Lo miró sin expresión alguna, aún asi se sentía nerviosa.

El rostro de Hinata denotaba el mismo rostro cansado que Fugaku tuvó en todo el trayecto, y es que Hiashi ya se lo había mencionado pero no creyó que toda esa farsa empezaría esa noche.

—Sólo quiero que piense que no tengo ninguna doble intención y que no pienso hacer nada que a usted le resultado incómodo o inapropiado. — Aquella confesión la extrañó completamente haciendo que elevará una ceja.

—Deacuerdo, en todo caso no hay motivo por el cual seguir conversando. Camina. — Empezó a caminar y sintió que Hinata se colocaba al lado suyo, decidió no darle tanta importancia ya que todo estaba aclarado.

O eso pensaba...

—Ahora le sujetaré de la mano, Sasuke-san. — le susurró muy cerca de su oído, provocando que toda su piel se erizará.

—¿¡Qué demo-!? — pero había sido demasiado tarde, sintió un calor en su mano derecha y el fuerte sonido que provocaba su corazón.

Los empleados les habían abierto la puerta y Hinata caminó para por fín poder ingresar obligando a Sasuke a caminar, está aún no salía de su asombró.

—¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Hinata-chan!.— Naruto parecía tener un sensor señalandole la ubicación de los morenos, por que ni bien entraron fueron recibidos por la rubia.

—Naruto-san, buenas noches. Lucé muy bien.— Hinata alagó a la ojiazul causando que se sonrojará.

—¡Gracias, dattebayo!. — Respondió feliz y con algo de vergüenza cosa no tan típica en ella. Pero toda emoción se fue al ver las manos de su mejor amiga y el chico. — Pero, ¿por que se toman de las manos?. —

Y como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño Sasuke se soltó bruscamente del Hyuga, como si quemara.

Hinata quiso preguntarle el por de sus acciones pero ella ya se había ido. Aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas asi que decidió respirar para que el calor bajase.

—¿Hinata-chan?. — Naruto intentó hacer que reaccionará teniendo éxito en el primer intento.

—¿Podría llevarme con su madre? Quisiera saludarla. — Quiso crear un buen ambiente asi que cambió la conversación.

—Si, ven ttebayo. — Naruto con toda la confianza del mundo, tomó del brazo a Hinata y ambos se encaminaron hacia el alma de la fiesta.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al principio el motivo de asistir a la pequeña reinion que organizaría la familia Uzumaki le agrado, tanto como para aceptar. Pero al parecer todo se habría modificado drásticamente convirtiendo algo sencillo en una fiesta de la cual se hablaría en los medios de comunicación toda la semana.

No volvió a hablar con Sasuke en toda la noche, o bueno, hasta ese momento. Tampoco habia visto a la pequeña pelirosa que esta semana le seguía en algunas ocasiones.

¿Será que no la habían invitado?

Imposible.

Tenía entendido que era una de las mejores amigas de Naruto, y si a el que apenas lo conocía fue invitado, Sakura sería sin lugar a dudas la que tenía su invitación asegurada juntó con la Uchiha.

Derrepente no quiso asistir, o estaba enferma. Sintió algo de preocupación por la chica.

—Esta fiesta fue repentinamente hecha para recibir a alguién que, aunque no pareciera, nos hacía falta.

A la familia Uzumaki... — Escuchó la voz de Minato hablar con un micrófono, por ende, todos los presentes miraron hacía la dirección del rubio. —... Es para mi algo importante el presentarles a quien llena de orgullo nuestra familia... — Continuó hablando. — Con ustedes, mi hijo, Menma Uzumaki. — Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, incluido él mismo Hinata.

—Gracias por asistir queridas amistades y familia. — El moreno sonrió de medio lado, estaba en medio de todo el gran lugar y traía el cabello negro. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahi? y nadie se había dado cuenta por el discurso del alcalde.

Hinata conocía al recién nombrado, y sabía que los problemas se avecinaban.

Y es que la mirada que le daba Menma se lo decía todo.

•

•

•

•

 ***La escritora toma un micrófono y empieza a cantar***

~RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOOOOS!~

•Yumeko-san: Al principio de la serie cuando Sakura trataba mal a Naruto dije (Ok, te ignoraré) pero al pasar del tiempo Sakura empezó a verse mas madura y yo dije (YAAAAAAZ esto era lo que yo necesitaba, por fin mija alabadasea). Sakura me parece muy decidida y fuerte, algo estúpida cuando se enamora aún así me gusta (será por que yo soy igual de estúpida que ella en el romance ¡Cof Cof! ¿Quien sabe?) . El HinaSaku esta bien potente y me gusta a decir verdad. ¡Gracias por tú comentario!

•Zero560: ¿Me pregunto si el Ship en este capítulo a cambiado? Dime si te gusto el capítulo please 3 ¡Me encanta leerte!

•Yona: La verdad al principio quería como que dar un buen inicio, puesto que esto apenas comienza. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto tendrán sus respectivos momentos de brillar al pasar de los capítulos. A veces solo una, dos o de plano las tres. Me gustaría que comentaras y me escribas que te pareció este capítulo. ¡Te estaré esperando! ^U^

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia, aun así nunca la olvidaré. Tengo casí todos los capítulos bien organizados y solo me queda redactar y continuar escribiendo.

Este capítulo decidí escribirlo mas largo y enfocandome un poco más en Sasuke y Hinata. Para poder crear lazos con ambos debo crear una base consisa o un trampolín, al igual que con Sakura y Naruto.

Además, ya vino Menma y como es un harem... A propósito.. ¿Les gusta el Yaoi?

Dejamelo saber en los comentarios y..

 _*Vuelve a tomar el micrófono*_

 ** _~Nos lEeremos prOooonto~_**


End file.
